


Chicago Carrier

by Dreamer1333



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alpha Severide, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Matthew Casey, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Casey, carrier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: Everything was going great for Matthew Casey and his mate Kelly Severide. Talks of starting a family and taking the next step in their relationship. Yet, when their best friend passes away in a fire the blame passes around with their relationship being put to the test.





	1. Prologue

Matthew Casey wakes to the warm feeling of his alpha’s arms around him holding him close. Gentle kisses along his mating mark has him grinning as he rolls over to face his alpha.

“Good morning, baby boy

. How you feeling today? Up to going into work?” Kelly Severide questions his omega meeting the blue eyes of the younger man, running his fingers gently through his blonde hair.

“I feel fine, Kelly. At least, as well as can be expected with it being the second week into my Transition, but I feel up to going to work today. No more exhaustion, or feeling so sick I can’t leave the bed,” Casey assures Severide leaning in to peck his lips gently making the alpha sigh.

“You know I want the full rundown of your symptoms. As your alpha I must sign off on you being fit for duty, omega,” Severide warns the Casey using his alpha tone, which Casey half wants to ignore.

 “I have a headache, my stomach is still cramping, I’m a little achy, and I’m nauseous. Other than that, I’m fine. Fit for duty, nothing I haven’t worked with before,” Casey replies his voice going cool as he pulls away from his alpha’s touch to get ready for the day.

“Hey, you don’t need to get like that Matt. I just want to be sure for your safety and the rest of the truck’s safety. I know you must be feeling somewhat better considering our fun last night,” Severide jokes easily grabbing Casey by his hips and pulling him back into the bed with him making Casey let out a yelp of surprise.

“We have time for a morning round,” Casey whispers in Severide’s ear kissing down along his neck and chest gently leaving soft love bites as he straddles Severide’s bare hips, his long bare legs going down alongside him.

Severide glances at the clock briefly, it’s not even seven yet, and it would give him a chance to try to reach his goal to protect Casey. Yet, he hesitates. He should tell Casey of his plans, he should tell Casey of the conversation he had with Andy, but something stops him. Is it the fear of Casey refusing? The worry over an argument? He knows Casey wants it, it’s just he isn’t sure Casey will be thrilled about Andy’s idea, or Severide’s worries.

Letting his worries go, with a decision to just go for it, he flips them over throwing Casey into the pillows as he takes charge once again.

They must make it quick, so Severide slips two fingers into Casey stretching him carefully making Casey squirm beneath him with anticipation moaning for Severide to hurry it up.

Severide, fingers already wet with Casey’s natural lubrication, opens the nightstand drawer opening the condom box. He rips one open, but puts it aside not bothering to put it on.

He distracts Casey with kisses before thrusting into him with nothing on. The distraction works just like last night Casey doesn’t notice that Severide left the condom behind.

However, he isn’t half asleep like last night, so when Kelly’s knot starts to swell, and he doesn’t pull out the panic hits.

“Get the fuck off. You know you can’t knot unless you want a baby. Kelly pull out,” Casey insists hitting his mate on the back.

“What if I told you I want to start trying? I know you want a baby, to start a family. I know you’re young still being only twenty-six, but I’m thirty-one. I want us to start trying. Are you okay with that? I know I should have talked with you about it sooner and not just acted and…” Severide continues to ramble, but Casey cuts him off with a kiss.

“I am beyond ready. Not ready to swell up like a balloon or take on administrative work, but I am ready to have a baby with you, to finally start a family,” Casey assures his mate trying to get comfortable as Kelly’s knot continues to swell inside him tying them together.

“I love you,” Severide finds himself saying not sure what else to say. He just leans in kissing Casey on the lips. He’ll bring up his conversation with Andy later, right now he just wants to enjoy his time with his mate.

“Hey Kelly, remind me how long does it take your knot to go down?” Casey asks glancing at the clock worriedly.

“Two hours, why? Oh shit…We’ll make it just relax, baby boy” Severide assures him rubbing Casey’s back reassuringly trying to comfort him.

“We’ll be cutting it close,” Casey warns, but does allow himself to relax moaning when he feels a large load filling him.

When Kelly’s knot does go down they scramble out of bed and into the shower taking the quickest shower they’ve ever taken together, and hurry into their clothes.

Casey starts to run out the door without eating breakfast when Severide tosses him an apple and a bottle of water.

“If we’re going to be trying for a baby you need to make sure you’re taking care of yourself, Matty” Severide reminds him stealing a kiss as he gets into the driver’s seat of his car with Casey taking the passenger seat.

“You know you’re probably going to have to get rid of this car when the baby comes, right?” Casey asks as he bites into his apple laughing warmly at Kelly’s horrified face.

They arrive at the fire station just in time much to the teasing of the squad and truck teams.

“Have you talked to Casey yet?” Andy asks Severide cornering him in the locker room.

“A little. We are starting to try for a baby now. With him being a Carrier, it should take quickly,” Severide shrugs.

“Severide, you can’t just start trying and not have a plan. I mean what happens when he finds out he’s pregnant, and you guys have no plan for after the baby comes? You need to bring up your worries, and concerns as his alpha. He won’t like it, but it’s a conversation you both need to have before deciding to have a baby,” Andy warns his friend with a shake of the head.

“I’ll talk to him after shift, I promise,” Severide says trying to reassure his friend, whom is an alpha as well, and with Casey being the only omega in their firehouse pack everybody feels a little more protective of him, the fact that Severide is dancing along a fine line of potentially hurting the omega puts him on edge.

Andy doesn’t have time to voice this though for the dispatch comes over the alarm calling them out to a house fire.

They both quickly head out to the truck area where they separate with Severide jumping in with Squad and Andy with truck.

Andy aches to voice something to Casey as they ride together to the scene but doesn’t care knowing that it is a conversation he must have with his alpha as it is between them.

The light-hearted joking in the truck has no hint of what is to come.

The fire is a typical fire, nothing that Casey is overly worried about. He orders everyone in their typical directions and heads up to the second story with Andy in the lead.

As he climbs the ladder Casey notices his stomach starting to tighten with sharp cramps taking his breath away, but he refuses to let it shake him. Instead he focuses on climbing up behind his best friend.

Glancing up he notices that something is wrong, and then it hits him as Andy opens the window. They don’t have a vent. There is no vent.

He calls for Andy to stop, pleads for him to come back down, but it’s too late. There is a rush of flame forcing Casey to press himself down into the rungs of the ladder the warmth of the flame dancing along his neck.

He can hear Andy’s screams of agony as he is burned alive. He doesn’t dare move to look up terrified to watch as his best friend dies. Instead he stays plastered to the ladder unmoving, for far too long.

A hand is there on his back with soft encouraging words from Herrmann, a fatherly alpha, as he is helped back down to the ground.

Casey wraps his arms around himself taking deep breaths. They did not just lose Andy. It’s not possible. Andy can’t be gone.

He expects his alpha to be there wrapping his arms around him assuring him everything is okay, but when he looks up he finds Severide far away from him.

Through their mating bond he can feel the anger that burns red hot from his alpha, and the hurt.

Somehow, he has a feeling the talk of having a baby together may be over.


	2. Chapter 1 Forgiveness

_One month later_

Casey and Severide didn’t break up, they couldn’t with the mark on Casey’s neck tying them together, and to remove it would be painful for Casey not to mention not recommended with his body more than likely not being able to handle it with him being a Carrier.

So, they leave it there, and still live together only now they don’t speak to each other except to argue or exchange snide comments. They don’t share a bed anymore with Severide now sleeping in the guest room.

Severide no longer talks about having a family, and neither does Casey.

Casey doesn’t ask why Severide winces occasionally rubbing his shoulder.

They don’t eat together or even watch TV together anymore.

Severide doesn’t notice the nightmares that wrack Casey each night since Andy’s death, or how Casey is exhausted.

For the fourth morning in a row Casey wakes up only to run to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him to sink before the toilet to vomit violently emptying his stomach contents.

He knows that Severide can sense something is wrong through their bond, but he also knows that he won’t come running to check on him. He hasn’t for the last three days why would he now?

Once sure he isn’t going to throw up again he rises on unsteady feet moving over to the sink to rinse his mouth out and brush his teeth.

He heads out needing to get ready for his twelve hours shift today. He dresses quickly wanting to beat Severide downstairs hoping to be gone before he is out of the shower.

Casey moves down the stairs not stopping to even grab a coffee, but just as he rounds the corner he runs into a firm chest making him look up to meet his alpha’s eyes.

Looking into Severide’s eyes he wants to scream at him demand to know why he is treating him like he doesn’t exist. Does he blame him for Andy? Does he even care for him anymore? If he doesn’t why not just severe the bound screw the effects.

He aches to have him back in his arms. He wants to kiss Severide and just apologize for whatever he did, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he puts on his expressionless face being sure to not wear any of the emotions he is feeling on his face.

“Good morning,” he says neutral, nothing that could be offensive.

“You look like shit. You’re as pale as the sheets on your bed,” Severide replies making Casey’s heart sink.

Why did he have to greet him like that? You look like shit? Where is the worry? And that small dig, your bed instead of ours…It hurts, and makes Casey just want to cry, he can’t help the small tears that fall down his cheeks as he meets the eyes of the person he loves the most in this entire world.

“Haven’t been sleeping well. I’ll see you at work,” Casey replies shortly stepping around Severide, wiping furiously away his tears hating the weakness and how his body trembles. Moving to the door he quickly closes it behind him before hurrying out to throw up behind the bushes.

Severide regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He meant to ask if he was okay, he knew Casey wasn’t feeling well he could feel it through the bond, he knew that Casey is hurting with the separation hurting the omega more than the alpha, yet instead of sounding concerned, he sounded like a dick. It broke his heart to see the tears running down Casey’s cheeks knowing that he was the one that caused it.

Casey hadn’t even bothered to grab breakfast, this just rubs Severide the wrong way, and he wants to run out to demand for Casey to eat something even a piece of toast, but it feels like he doesn’t have that right anymore.

Sighing Severide turns making his own breakfast and getting some coffee. Another thing Casey didn’t grab before leaving. No coffee, unusual.

 How had they come to this? Talking about trying for a baby together in the morning, to not even talking by the evening. Severide knows it’s his fault. He is the one picking the arguments and blaming him. He blames Casey for their best friend’s death. It was his job to make sure that somebody was creating a vent, yet he failed to do this. Maybe he tried to stop Andy from going up, maybe he Severide shouldn’t have signed off on Casey returning with him being still on his Transition.

Maybe it wasn’t Casey’s fault, but somehow it just felt easier to blame him. Felt easier than just accepting that Andy is gone.

No longer feeling hungry himself Severide throws his breakfast in the garbage and heads out the door with a heavy heart.

At the fire station he finds the others happily chatting in the sitting area, yet Casey is no where to be seen.

Casey is in the locker room sitting on the floor of the bathroom stall his arms wrapped around his knees as his body trembles shirtless. He knows that he is going through the withdrawals of not having contact with his alpha. He can feel it as his body trembles to the core. His instincts ache to be held by his alpha again, but it’s not just that. He himself aches for the connection he and Severide have.

He has thrown up two times since getting to the fire house and he feels awful. He knows that he is running a fever as chills run through him. He can feel the tears that burn his vision as he holds himself curled up in the stall.

The door of the locker room opening has him holding his breath fearing it to be the Chief here to send him home or worse yet, Severide.

“Casey is that you?” the sound of his best friend, Gabby’s, voice has him looking up.

Not wanting her to worry he pushes himself to his feet and stumbles out of the stall over to the sinks quickly splashing water on his face hoping to hide the evidence.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asks placing a hand on his back to find that he is drenched in sweat.

“I’m fine, just a little tired,” he assures her with a fake smile as he rests his hand on his stomach again feeling nauseous.

“You’re going through mate withdrawals, aren’t you? Matt, you need to make up with Severide, get past your male egos and talk it out,” she insists rubbing his back as he trembles.

“I’ve tried, he pushes me away. He blames me for Andy, and he’s right. I should have made sure there was a vent before sending him up there. It was my fault. I deserve this,” Casey argues splashing water on his face as he takes a deep breath.

“You don’t deserve this, and Andy wasn’t your fault. When you realized the vent wasn’t open, yet you tried to call him down, but he couldn’t hear you. It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident, a tragic and horrible accident, but an accident,” Gabby disagrees.

Casey doesn’t reply as he is forced to run back to the bathroom to throw up yet again.

Gabby, a motherly caring alpha, comes over to him resting a hand on his back rubbing it soothingly.

When Casey is done he returns to the sink to rinses out his mouth not saying anything.

“Is there any chance that you might be pregnant?” Gabby asks resting a hand on Casey’s lower back.

“What why would you ask that?” Casey asks spinning to look at Gabby.

“Honey, you don’t normally vomit when going through mating withdrawals. Also, your belly is a little softer, your abs are starting to diminish,” Gabby points out making Casey look down running a hand over his belly worriedly.

“We only did it without a condom once, we’re careful,” he argues denying even the chance frantically.

“It takes just once. You’re a Carrier, you’re more fertile than most omegas. Look we don’t know anything for sure. Let me go out and buy you a pregnancy tests, until we know for sure though you need to tell the chief that there is a possibility just in case. You don’t want to be working a dangerous fire if you are,” Gabby assures him rubbing his back.

“Okay, you get the tests, I’ll take them,” Casey assures him.

“Casey, if you are you can’t be going through mate withdrawals. It isn’t healthy for you, you’ll end up in the hospital, and it could take an effect on the pregnancy. You need to talk to Severide. Let him know that there is a chance you are carrying his baby, it’s the right thing to do, and the healthy thing,” she warns him making him sigh as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Just get the pregnancy tests, please. I’ll handle the rest,” he assures her heading out to the shower he had been intending to take.

Gabby bites her lip worried that he may not do as she had asked, fearing that he may be putting himself in danger. Casey is stubborn, and hates giving in to his omega instincts, especially after to be shamed for them by an emotionally abusive family all his life.

Deciding to take things into her own hands she heads out to find Shay, her feisty beta partner.

She finds the blonde at their rig checking the supplies.

“Hey, let’s go for a ride,” Gabby says making Shay look up.

“Sure, where are we going?” Shay asks as she moves up to the cab of the truck. Shay takes the passenger seat, while Gabby takes the driver’s seat.

They pull out of the fire station and into the street. They head down the road towards a local store that Gabby has set her sights on.

“Do you know what is going on between Severide and Casey? I’m getting worried. Casey is experiencing symptoms of mating withdrawals, meaning that they’re not even having contact. This is getting dangerous for Casey,” Gabby says.

“So, you want me to talk to Severide? You know that is like talking to a rock when it comes to his feelings. He doesn’t open up about his feelings very easily,” Shay reminds her partner.

“I know neither does Casey, but there could be more at risk. I’m worried that he may be pregnant. He’s showing symptoms of early Carrier pregnancy. If he is…” Gabby shakes her head.

“It could get very dangerous for him and the baby he may potentially be carrying,” Shay agrees with a sigh.

“We’re going to find out if he is. I told him I would pick up some tests. He said he will talk to the chief and Severide, but I don’t think he will. Severide is blaming him, and he’s blaming himself as well, which isn’t healthy either if he is pregnant. It could send him into an Iam Terminus, which as you know is a prolonged and dangerous pregnancy for a Carrier. We need to help them one way or another, and I need you on my side,” Gabby pleads with her partner.

“Hey, if there is a baby involved I’m in, and honestly I’m tired of the fighting between them. It’s causing tension between truck and squad. We need to fix it. I’m in,” Shay promises.

At the store Gabby hurries in buying several pregnancy tests ignoring the cashier joking about her knocking up some “hot” little omega.

She hurries back to the rig wanting to get this over before they get a call, desperate for an answer, and wanting to be sure Casey won’t go on a call.

They hurry back to the station desperate to make it back before a call is made.

Casey steps out of the shower jumping almost out of his skin when he sees Gabby and Shay both standing there. Quickly he grabs a towel covering up his lower half with his cheeks flushing red.

“When did you get here?” he asks moving over to grab his clothes.

“Just moments ago, and you’re right Dawson, those abs are getting softer. Either Casey here has leaned back on working out or he’s got a little one baking,” Shay teases making Casey squirm.

Gabby hands Casey the bag from the store. Casey hurries off to the closest stall taking his pants with him.

He dresses quickly before reading over the pregnancy tests following the instructions.

Stepping out of the stall he places the tests on the counter before pulling his shirt on.

“Shay, what did you want to see me about…?” Severide asks pausing at the door noticing the pregnancy tests on the counter.

Casey scurries behind one of the stalls his heart racing. What is he doing here?

“We need to talk,” Shay says making Severide raise an eyebrow.

“We need to talk? You’re gay, and I’m pretty sure I never had sex with Dawson. So, what is going on?” Severide asks.

“Casey get out here, before I drag your ass out here,” Shay warns making Casey hesitantly step out from the stall.

“Casey? What…? Oh God…” Severide’s jaw drops his eyes going between the pregnancy tests and Casey.

The alarm on Casey phone buzzes making all eyes go to the three little tests on the counter. All of them reading positive.

Casey spins on his heel hurrying to one of the stalls throwing up violently as he just breaks sobs shaking him.

“Go to him,” Dawson snaps making Severide hurry over sinking down to his knees beside Casey wrapping his arms around him.

“Jesus, you’re warm. You’re going through mate withdrawals too. Why didn’t you tell me?” Severide asks as Casey slumps back into Severide.

“You didn’t want anything to do with me last I checked. You haven’t even slept in the same bed with me for the past month. How am I supposed to feel comfortable coming to you when something is wrong?” Casey asks trembling still from the effects of the withdrawals making him embarrassed. There is nothing he hates more than feeling weak in front of others.

“You’re right, I was wrong. You’re my mate, and I know it wasn’t your fault. It was an accident. I was just looking for someone to blame and you were the easiest person to blame. I’m sorry, baby boy” Severide apologizes leaning in to press a kiss to Casey’s lips not caring if his lips still taste of vomit.

“You know this means that more than likely the baby was conceived the day Andy died?” Casey asks as he gets to his feet bracing himself using Severide’s shoulder as heads back over to the sinks to find that Dawson and Shay are both gone.

“It could have been the night before too. I didn’t wear a condom then either,” Severide confesses.

“You did what? Why didn’t you consult me before? Why would you…? Severide, it’s my body you should have consulted me before you just decided to start trying for a baby,” Casey scolds him as he rinses out his mouth trying to rid the taste of vomit from his mouth.

“You’re right and I’m sorry. We need to tell the Chief about your pregnancy, Casey. We can’t have you going out on calls if you’re pregnant it’s dangerous with it putting you and the baby at risk. Not to mention the rest of your truck should you start to get ill,” Severide says rubbing Casey’s lower back knowing that physical contact helps calm him down.

“You’re right. We wouldn’t want to put baby Severide at risk, would we? Come with me?” Casey asks turning to his mate hopefully.

“I wouldn’t dream of letting you go alone, baby boy,” Severide assures him kissing the top of Casey head lovingly.

Together the two of them head out of the locker room hand in hand as the head to Boden’s office.

Severide takes the lead knocking on Boden’s door making the chief glance up from his paperwork to beckon them in.

“How can I help you boys?” Boden asks.

Boden is not only the chief of the fire house, but also the lead alpha of the pack that has formed inside of the firehouse. He is protective of all his pack members, but especially the two standing before him with him seeing them as his own sons. Not to mention Casey being an omega Carrier.

“We have some news, sir. We just found out we’re expecting a baby,” Kelly says making Boden’s eyes go wide.

“How far along?” Boden asks his eyes involuntarily going down to Casey’s abdomen making Casey cross his arms over his belly his cheeks flushing red.

“Our guess is about a month,” Severide replies.

“Okay, Casey you’ll have to be placed on administrative duty. You’ll help me in the office with paperwork, and other tasks,” Boden says eyeing the young omega whom looks up.

“Sir, can’t I maybe stay on doing Lieutenant duties. I’ll just not intervene, just give orders on scene? At least until I get a little further along, my pregnancy could last anywhere from 10-13 months it’s a long time to sideline me, not to mention the recovery time after I give birth,” Casey pleads hating the idea of being sidelined for that long of a time.

“Severide?” Boden asks turning to Casey’s alpha knowing he needs his input on this idea as well.

“Absolutely not. You’re pregnant Casey, the smoke inhalation or the cold in the winter alone could affect you. Not to mention being on the scene of an accident, and some driver not paying attention and…no. You’re on administrative duty. I know you hate it, but it’s more than just your life at risk now. You have to think of the baby,” Severide reminds him staying firm on the idea of Casey being sidelined.

“But…Fine. I see your point, I just hate it. I’ll stay on the sidelines,” Casey gives in rubbing his belly trying to ease the nausea that is starting to stir up again.

The sound of the alarms going off, and dispatch calling for Squad, Truck, and ambulance has them all jumping to their feet.

A gentle hand from Severide forces Casey back into his seat.

“Not this time, Matty. Get some rest. We’ll be back before you know it,” Severide assures his mate planting a quick kiss on his pouting lips.

“Congratulations, Casey,” Boden says giving the omega a fond smile as he hurries out the door.


	3. Chapter 2 Ultrasounds

Casey is beyond nervous tapping his foot anxiously as he and Severide wait in the waiting room of the Carrier area of Lakeside hospital.

Today is Casey’s first doctor appointment since finding out he’s pregnant. He is beyond nervous for already at this point they should be able to find out if he is carrying multiples or not. He is terrified that he may be with how bad his morning sickness has been and how swollen his belly already is. Already he has a slight puff to his belly with his abs gone now. It has him feeling paranoid as he rubs the small bump.

“Deep breaths, or you’ll make yourself sick again. It’s going to be okay,” Severide assures him squeezing his hand as Casey forces himself to take a deep breath.

They haven’t told the rest of the firehouse about their pregnancy, they told them that Casey can’t go on calls due to private medical emergency. None of them seem to fully buy into it, but they don’t pry out of respect for both of their Lieutenants.

“Matthew Casey,” a nurse calls making Casey rise to his feet with Severide keeping a hand on the small of his back.

Together they follow the nurse into the back room where she takes Casey’s weight, blood pressure, a blood sample, and temperature before having them settle in a room promising that the doctor will be in soon.

A Carrier examination room looks a little different than a normal one. It has the examination bed which Casey lies on dressed in just a hospital gown. Beside it is what looks like a queen size bed, used for impatient Carriers. The bed is so big, so their mates can lie with them, it is something that is encouraged when it comes to Carriers for it has been proven that having their mates close helps them recover faster. There is also an ultrasound machine in the room already, and the usual cabinets and sink.

Casey lies on the uncomfortable examination table with nothing but the thin dressing gown covering him and a blanket that the nurse had offered him. His hands rest on top of his small bump of a belly as he takes deep breaths starring up at the ceiling.

Severide moves resting his hand over the top of Casey’s silently letting him know he is here.

“How you feeling? Nauseous still?” Severide asks.

“A little, but I need to pee more than anything. I wish the doctor would hurry up so we can get this ultrasound finished,” he grumbles squirming uncomfortably making Severide laugh.

“Good to hear,” he jokes just as the door opens, and Dr. McKinley, Casey’s doctor since he was first diagnosed as a Carrier enters the room.

Dr. McKinley is an African American man in his early fifties with greying hair.

“Good morning, gentlemen. I hear we are here on a suspected pregnancy. Your blood tests just came back, and I can confirm that you are expecting, so I won’t beat around the bush. Let’s get started with the ultrasound. I need to do an invasive one for you are not far enough along for an outer one, so legs up, and spread wide,” Dr. McKinley orders Casey as Severide helps him move his legs to the stirrups spreading his legs allowing the doctor to take the small probe and slide it up into Casey’s birth canal making him squirm uncomfortably.

Dr. McKinley turns the machine on turning the screen towards the three of them, so they can watch as he moves the probe deeper inside until stopping where he needs it.

Casey props himself up on his elbows watching the screen as Severide holds him his arm wrapped around his shoulders both their eyes locked on the screen.

“It seems you are definitely having more than one baby, Casey. Right here you can see Baby A, over to your right you can see Baby B….” Dr. McKinley says making Casey heart skip a beat as the news that he is carrying two babies inside of his belly.

“Ah…there it is. Hiding away I give you Baby C. Congratulations, gentlemen you are having triplets. Fraternal based on the looks of it, like most Carrier multiple pregnancies are. I was guess them to be about nine weeks along meaning your babies are about the size of cherries. Would you like to hear the heartbeats?” the doctor asks making both men nod.

The doctor flicks a switch making the soft swooshing sound of the babies’ heartbeats fill the room.

Casey can’t help it as tears fall down his cheeks at a rapid pace his hand clasping onto Severide’s.

He turns to see that Severide is crying tears as well falling down his cheeks as he keeps hold of Casey’s hand his eyes locked on the screen looking at the small blobs that are their babies.

All too soon the ultrasound is over with pictures being printed, and the probe being removed from Casey.

“Now I have somethings I want to go over with you both. As I am sure you both know there are some risks that come with carrying multiples. Carrier may not have miscarriages, but you are at risk of Iam Terrminus.  Do you know what this is?” Dr. McKinley asks.

“We have a bases idea. It’s a prolonged pregnancy, correct?” Casey asks glancing at Severide.

“That is the most basic way of putting it yes. The pregnancy is prolonged for months sometimes into years based on how many babies there are. It is more complicated than that. If you were to go into Iam Terrminus for example, each baby would have a different birth day. The first one will be more than likely born on time, the second could be born a week later, six months later, or even a year later. After the second one’s birth it is the same for the third. They could be born a week after the second, three months later, or even two years later. It depends on your body. Now this is now a good thing for than just that for it is hard on the body. Nausea, extreme fatigue, dizziness, fainting, bloody noses, vomiting, fever, extreme achiness, muscle fatigue, and migraines are all symptoms of Iam Terrminus. You will be at higher risk of it happening once you hit the six-month mark, the further along you are the higher the risk. Opposite for woman and miscarriages. You will know almost immediately if you are going into Iam Terrminus, for you will more than likely suddenly feel very weak, and even faint. Your entire body will ache, and you will have horrible belly pains as well as a sudden fever. If any of this happens during your pregnancy go to the closest ER as quick as possible,” Dr. McKinley explains to them.

“Are there steps we can take to make sure that he doesn’t go into Iam Terrminus?” Kelly asks rubbing Casey’s back worried over his boy.

“There are some. Make sure he avoids stress; a high stress situation could trigger it. That is the biggest step, also injury. Any sort of injury will signal to his body that it needs to protect the babies and trigger the Iam Terrminus,” he explains making them both nod in understanding.

“Can you give us an estimated due date yet?” Casey asks looking back up at his doctor hopefully.

“No, not yet. I won’t know a date until your third quarter has ended. I am also going to have to take you off your anti-anxiety medications. They could trigger an Iam Terrminus, so quit taking those starting today. I know it scares you to have panic attacks again after so long of not having them regularly, but I would rather you have a couple of panic attacks than go into Iam Terrminus. There is always councilors here if you need them, and I’m sure your mate with help you. I would also avoid triggers such as your sister, and mother,” Dr. McKinley suggests.

“I can’t avoid them. My mom has her parole hearing coming up soon. I need to be there for it. It only happens once every four years,” Casey argues.

“It’s just a suggestion. Rather you go or not is between you and your alpha. Now I also want to go over your symptoms of the pregnancy in general. You’re going to experience morning sickness for the first three months at the very least. I also want to warn you of dizziness, be wary of those if you feel a dizzy spell hit sit down immediately. You may experience some cramping as your womb expands to accommodate the babies as they grow, should it become severe though go to the ER. You will have headaches, heartburn, diarrhea, fatigue, backpains, and hip pains. Also expect your chest to become tender as it preps milk for the babies. Your chest will swell slightly. I want you at least getting ten hours of sleep a day, and eating a little more,”

“I hope you know to not be fighting fires well pregnant. There is no fish in your diet, alcohol, and no caffeine. Stay away from those that are smoking tobacco, and overall just take it easy. A pregnancy can be stressful, carrying more than one even more so. Any questions for me?” Dr. McKinley asks.

“I think you about covered it doc. What about for you Matt?” Severide asks.

“Nope I think that’s it. How often will we have to come see you?” Casey asks as he sits up a little more with Severide helping him.

“Since you are pregnant with multiples once a month, should I see reason to make it more frequent I’ll let you both know. Other than that I believe we are finished here. I will print you out your pictures as well as some documents that will all be at the front counter for you. Have a good day gentleman and I will see you again in a month,” he shakes both Severide and Casey’s hands before leaving the room closing the door behind him allowing Casey to get dressed.

“Triplets? God, we’re having triplets,” Severide gushes as he helps Casey stand up.

“I know, I can’t believe it. I’m going to get huge,” Casey jokes as he goes off to the bathroom to relieve the pressure on his bladder.

“You’ll be adorable waddling around like a penguin, with your belly all swollen,” Severide teases him as Casey comes back out pulling the thin gown off as he bends down to pick up his clothes.

“Oh yeah, totally adorable,” Casey grumbles shaking his head.

Casey redresses and together they head out to gather their things before heading to the fire station.

Boden had been kind enough to let Severide and Casey miss the first couple of hours of their shift, but they are expected to be back.

” Are we ready to tell the guys?” Casey asks as he slides into the passenger seat of Severide’s cars.

“I think so, you can’t miscarry, so there is no harm in telling them. They’re all going to be so excited, not to mention Shay will be thrilled to know that she isn’t going to be just the aunt of one, but three babies,” Severide agrees as Casey flips through the documents that were given to them that are just about what to expect of the pregnancy, and the possibility of Iam Terrimus. What he is really looking for is the four copies of the ultrasound that had been printed out. He runs his fingers gently over each little blob grinning as he takes in each one. It’s hard to believe that each one of them are a baby that is growing inside of him.

He runs a hand over his belly still disbelieving that this is happening.

Soon they are pulling up to the fire station with Severide parking as close to the door as possible. He comes around to Casey’s side opening the door for him as Casey gets out.

“I can do that myself you know,” Casey teases stealing a kiss from his alpha.

“Oh, I know baby boy, but give it some time you will need my help getting out of the car, so I figured I may as well start practicing now,” Severide teases right back kissing Casey’s cheek.

“And here I thought you were just being a gentleman,” Casey replies leaning into Severide as he wraps his arm around Casey’s waist pulling him in close to him.

Inside they are immediately greeted by everybody along with the questions of where they had been.

“Alright calm down everybody. We have an announcement to make,” Severide calls the attention of the entire firehouse making everyone go quiet while Boden, Shay and Gabby just grin to themselves from the side.

“As you guys know I have not been able to be in active duty for the past month and have been just doing administrative work. Well, we have decided it is time you guys know why,” Casey says making Mouch yell for them to get on with it.

“We’re expecting, Casey is pregnant,” Severide says making everyone cheer in congratulations and start to come forward to hug them, but Severide stops them with a simple warning that this is not all.

“We had our first doctor appointment today. It turns out we’re not having just a baby, not even just two, but three. We’re having triplets,” Casey announces making the fire house go wild.

Herrmann reaches them first pulling Casey into a warm embrace first and kissing the side of his head making Casey laugh.

Otis, a beta, reaches them next pulling Casey into a warm hug and insists they must name one of the babies Brian.

Mouch, an alpha, hugs Casey tightly, but cautious of his belly.

Cruz, a beta, pulls Casey in for a hug rubbing Casey back in congrats.

Peter Mills, the new candidate, and alpha, shakes Casey’s hand congratulating him.    

Boden doesn’t hesitate he pulls Casey into a warm fatherly hug kissing the top of his head and promising to be here if he should need anything.

Gabby pulls him into a giant hug planting kisses on either one of his cheeks and slipping a hand under his shirt to rub the small bump before giving him a kiss on his forehead and moving on the Severide.

Shay pulls him into her arms kissing the top of his head as she rubs his back whispering congrats to him, and how she is so excited for when they bring the little bundles home for her to spoil. She is already making plans of things to buy for them.

Severide’s squad hugs Casey as well congratulating him as well.

“Alright, let’s see the pictures of these munchkins,” Herrmann insists making Casey pull one of the ultrasound pictures out of his pocket to be passed around and eventually hung up on the fridge until a newer one is posted.

The excitement ends as the alarm sounds calling for ambulance 61, Squad 3, and Truck 81 to an apartment fire.

“Chief you need as many people on deck as possible for an apartment fire. I promise I’ll stay away from the fire itself. Let me go, and help out,” Casey begs the Chief hating to be left behind even if he knows its for the best.

“Casey, you have one job and that is to take care of those three little ones that are depending on you. You stay here,” Chief Boden orders as he along with the other men race to get into their gear.

Severide steals a quick kiss from Casey before he leaves with the others in a roar of sirens and horns blowing.

“I’m going to miss that,” Casey whispers his hand going to rest on his belly as he knows it will be a long pregnancy.

At the apartment fire, it is odd without Casey’s presence, but they make it work with Chief Boden ordering the men around as Cruz, and Herrmann go up to create a vent while Squad goes into search the building.

As Severide works he is more aware of his surroundings, and less likely to take risks now for he knows Casey can’t do this on his own. He needs to be there for the triplets, and Casey.

Thankfully, the crews are able to get everybody out of the building safely with just a couple burns, and some smoke inhalation from the victims.

Once the fire is put out Squad loads up and heads back to the firehouse while Truck overviews making sure everything is put out.

As soon as Severide is out of his gear he heads off in search of his mate only to find Casey sitting up on his bunk vomiting into a trash can he clutches into his pale trembling grasp.

Severide hurries over to his boy running a hand over his back soothingly letting him know he is here as he helps him hold the trash can steady.

By the time Casey is done throwing up he is trembling badly and is pale. He has tears in his eyes as Severide offers him a glance of water and mouthwash to rinse out his mouth.

Once that is finished Severide helps Casey lie back into the pillows pulling the blankets up around him.

“So far this sucks, I can’t go on calls and I feel so sick half the time I don’t even feel like moving,” Casey groans as he holds his aching stomach just wishing it to be over, and he could have his munchkins in his arms already.

“Scoot over, Matty,” Severide easily helps Casey slide a little over on the bed as he kicks his boots off after disposing of the vomit filled waste basket.

He slips in beside Casey beneath the covers holding him in close to him with Casey’s head resting on Severide’s chest. Severide takes to massaging Casey’s belly helping ease the nausea and cramping there.

“Go to sleep, baby boy. I’ll be here when you wake.”

 


	4. Chapter 3 BBQ

_Three months_

The past month has not been a pleasant one for Casey. The morning sickness has started to take a toll on him with him throwing up almost constantly it seems like, he’s getting light headed spells, and horrible headaches. Just last week Severide has had enough of seeing his omega suffer and took him to the doctor demanding for something to be done, because it shouldn’t be so bad that Casey struggles to leave bed in the morning due to how sick he is feeling.

Dr. McKinley agreed, and prescribed Casey a safe anti-nausea medication that seems to be doing its job. They also gave Casey an IV due to dehydration from all the vomiting.

Today is the first day that Casey hasn’t felt so miserable that he can’t leave his bed. Severide is still gone on shift when Casey wakes, normally Casey would be with him helping the Chief with paperwork, and even relieving Mills from cooking duties once in a while, but the Chief had ordered Casey take a couple of days to make sure the medicine is working, and to rest.

Casey stretches his arms above his head with a yawn as he sits up tossing the blankets aside as he stumbles out of bed.

Pausing in front of the mirror he can’t help but take in his shirtless form. His small bump of a belly is now a full-blown bump. There is almost no hiding it anymore with clothing.

“You three are kicking my butt, but it seems to be worth it,” he tells his belly rubbing the skin gently before turning to head to the bathroom his bladder aching to be emptied like usual.

He quickly does his business before stepping into the shower for once instead of a bath. Standing under the constant stream of warm water helps him relax as he rests his head against the side of the shower stall.

The sound of a belt hitting the floor has him opening his eyes to look up to see Severide sliding in behind him his hands going to rest on Casey’s hips rubbing up over his bump.

“Good morning how was shift?” Casey asks leaning back into Severide letting him hold him and explore his ever-changing body.

“A good one, saved a couple that were in a car accident, helped put out a diner fire, and even got in a couple of hours of sleep before we have to get ready for the BBQ,” Severide replies not really focusing at the moment on what he is saying as his hands go down to Casey’s ass slipping a finger inside making Casey gasp. He is so sensitive lately it takes next to nothing to get him off.

“T-That’s good, oh God…Don’t stop,” Casey pleads as another finger is slid in his natural lubricant already dripping down the back of his legs.

“Don’t plan on it, baby boy,” Severide kisses the back of Casey neck before sliding his fingers out, and sliding his hardened length in.

Casey braces himself against the shower wall as Severide starts to gently move carefully aware of Casey’s belly that he keeps a hand on to let him know when it is getting close to the wall.

Casey’s knees grow weak as he comes his sensitive body almost giving out from beneath him, but Severide is there to brace him.

Severide comes next his knot swelling inside of his mate before he has time to react caught up in the pleasure of being inside his pregnant mate.

“Shit, I didn’t think this through. It’s going to be trick getting out of the shower before the water gets cold,” Severide curses as they are now attached for the next two hours.

“Hm…What?” Casey asks barely paying attention as Severide’s shoots a large load into him making him moan in pleasure.

“Don’t worry about it, Matty. I’ve got you,” Severide laughs carefully moving Casey away from the wall. He turns the shower off grabbing a towel as he dries Casey off as well as himself the best he can.

He keeps hold of Casey helping him move out of the shower as the stumble out to the bedroom careful to not tug too much on the knot knowing it will cause pain for them both.

They fall back onto the bed on their sides laughing at the situation they have gotten themselves into.

Severide takes the time of being tied to his mate to admire the bump he helped create rubbing the area gently moving his hand over the skin around the belly button that is slowly starting to puff out.

“You know you must be one fertile Carrier. I mean pregnant with triplets after just two times of trying. I think that’s rare even for Carriers,” Severide whispers in his ear making Casey smile.

“It’s still weird to me to think that there are three of them in there, even with how big I am already at just three months,” Casey sighs his hand going down to rest beside Severide’s.

“You know I looked it up. Those babies in there are about the side of lemons now. It’s like you have little baby lemons in there,” he teases making Casey laugh.

“I can’t wait to feel them starting to move. I’m sure there will come a time I’ll wish they’ll calm down when they start moving, but right now I wish I could feel them. All I feel now is lightheaded on occasion, nauseous, and just fat. I want actual proof that they’re in there,” Casey says making Severide laugh.

“Careful what you wish for, Ama, there will be day you’ll wish they quit kicking your bladder, kidneys, and ribs,” he teases using the name Carriers parents are called, a name from the Latin word Amaire meaning to love.

“That BBQ is today? Isn’t it?” Casey asks with a yawn as he wiggles around a little bit.

“It is…I heard Heather is supposed to be there,” Severide says making Casey raise an eyebrow.

“That’s a good thing, right?” he asks wishing he could turn around to meet Severide’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just…I don’t know. She seems cold to me since Andy, is she like that towards you?” Severide asks hoping it’s not just him that she blames for Andy’s death.

“No, she was super sweet when I gave her Andy’s box of things from his locker. We even stood there and talked for awhile about the babies. Granted we didn’t know that they were babies at the time, but she shared her excitement over us having a baby. Why is she being cold towards you?” Casey asks grabbing onto Severide’s hand kissing each of his knuckles gently.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I think she blames me for Andy. Let’s not worry about that though, get some sleep Casey, so I can too. We have a long afternoon ahead of us,” Severide encourages massaging Casey’s lower back helping ease him into sleep before he too follows.

When they wake again it’s well past noon. Severide easily slips out of Casey waking Casey up with a soft moan.

“Come on we need to get up if we want to make it to the BBQ. Are you still feeling up to it?” Severide asks rubbing Casey’s belly in concern.

“Yeah, a little nauseous, but I should be fine,” Casey assures him as he sits up with a little struggle.

Together the two of them get up and get dressed again for the day before heading out to Severide’s car.

“What are going to do about vehicle when the babies come, because sorry babe, but they won’t all fit in your car, and I need my truck for work,” Casey says as he buckles up his seatbelt.

“We’ll buy another car. I’m not getting rid of my baby, sorry,” Severide says making Casey sigh.

“A whole new car payment, and insurance, really?” Casey asks shaking his head in disbelief.

“Hey, this is my baby. You, this car, and the three little ones in your belly are my babies and none of them are going anywhere,” Severide argues making Casey laugh.

Soon they arrive at the park where the BBQ is being held. Casey gets out of the car hating how it is already a struggle to get up.

“I hate your car, it sets too low,” Casey grumbles as he straightens out.

“No, your belly is just getting bigger, baby boy,” Severide replies as he comes over to wrap his arm around Casey walking with him to where they spot their pack.

“Hey there he is! Feeling better, Casey?” Otis asks.

“For the most part yes. The meds the doctor has me on are really helping,” Casey replies as he takes a seat on the bench.

“Hm…you must be feeling better. I heard you two loud and clear this morning,” Shay teases them making Casey’s cheeks flush red, while Severide just laughs it off.

“Casey?” the sound of Heather’s voice has them turning to see her there smiling with her boys clinging to her sides still too scared to go off and play with the other kids.

“Heather, how are you?” Casey gets back up going over to give her a hug.

“Look at you, you’re getting so big. How far along are you?” Heather asks resting her hands on either side of Casey’s belly.

“About three months now. I’m carrying three of them we found out, it’s why I’m so big already,” Casey chuckles looking down at his belly fondly.

“Oh my goodness, congratulations! You’re going to have your hands full. Has it been okay so far? Morning sickness bad? When I was pregnant with Ben it was horrible. I couldn’t leave my bed for the first three months,” she says wincing in memory.

“It’s been rough, but the doctor just got me in some medication that should help. I’ve been doing okay since. Still a little nauseous, and dizzy, but doing better. Why are you boys here hanging out with the adults? Why not go have fun with the other kids?” Casey asks turning to the two boys.

“What if they treat us differently, because our dad’s dead, Uncle Matt?” Griffin asks looking up at Casey with wide innocent eyes.

“They won’t come on,” Casey easily picks up Ben making the younger boy squeal in delight as he carries them off to join the other kids.

“Careful, Matt! He’s going to make an amazing Ama,” Heather gushes as she watches Casey play with the kids showing the boys that it’s okay.

“He will,” Severide agrees watching Casey with love in his eyes as he plays with the kids.

“Kelly, I owe you an apology. I’m sorry for the way I treated you. I was just looking for someone to blame for Andy, and you were the easiest option. I couldn’t ever blame Matt not with everything he does for my family, and how he has been there for us. So, I’m sorry,” Heather apologizes to Severide.

“Thank you, Heather. I appreciate it,” Severide replies just as Casey returns settling back down at the table.

Soon food is being served with happy chatter all about except Casey has gone pale a strong smell filling his senses making him feel nauseous. He tries taking deep breaths not wanting to throw up here of all places, but nothing is helping.

He gets to his feet swaying dangerously before he hurries off to the side of the park near the trees where he vomits up what he managed to eat.

He sinks down to the ground with a groan as his world spins putting his head between his knees the best he can.

Severide rushes over putting a hand on his lower back rubbing it soothingly as he kneels down beside him.

“What happened?” he asks as Casey slumps forward into him resting his head that is spinning on Severide’s shoulder tiredly.

“I just got the smell of something, and it hit suddenly. I’ll be okay in a minute,” Casey assures him.

“Do you want me to see if I can track down some ginger ale?” Cindy Herrmann asks approaching them.

“Please, something to settle his stomach down,” Severide agrees grateful the sweet omega woman’s support.

“I’m okay,” Casey tries to argue just as he throws up again.

Cindy is quick to return offer him a bottle of cool ginger ale that Casey takes with a shaky hand sipping it cautiously.

“I hate this,” Casey grumbles tears forming in his eyes. He just wanted to enjoy one day with his pack, and friends. When did that become so hard?

“Oh honey, it will let up soon, and it’ll all be worth it in the end. You’ll be alright,” Cindy assures him kissing the top of his sweaty brow.

Casey hums a thank you to her as he rests his head on Severide’s shoulder tiredly.

Mills comes over helping Severide get Casey to his feet again as he sways a little unsteadily.

They settle him back down at the bench between Severide and Boden. Both Boden and Severide are right there ready to help steady Casey should he stumble or help him up again should he need to vomit.

Casey slowly starts picking at his food again being cautious of his belly as he does worried he’ll upset it again.

Things start to settle down again after the little excitement, and with a glance at Severide whom nods Casey turns to Heather.

“We have an idea for the name of our first son, if we have one, and we would like your blessing Heather. Is it okay with you if we name our first son Andy?” Casey asks making Heather gasp.

Tears form in her eyes and she nods wrapping Casey into a hug kissing the top of his head lovingly.

“He would be so honored. Just prepare yourselves I’m going to want to be in these little one’s lives,” she warns playfully making them all laugh.

The rest of the BBQ goes on without a hitch, around nine Casey and Severide call it a night heading home.


	5. Chapter 4: Nancy and Christie

_Four months_

“I wish you could feel this,” Casey says as he sits on the couch in the station his hands resting on his belly as he feels the soft little movements of the babies inside him. You can’t feel anything on the outside yet, due to not being quite strong enough, but for the past couple of weeks Casey has been able to feel the babies move inside wiggling about and kicking him.

“Get stronger in there, little ones, daddy wants to feel you too,” Severide tells Casey’s belly not caring about the snickers he gets from the truck company.

The doors to the common area suddenly open as Christie, Matt’s older beta sister, barges in. She looks to be ready to say something when her steps falter as she takes in her little brother’s appearance.

“Christie, what are you doing here?” Casey asks pushing himself up off the couch resting his hands on his belly protectively hating himself over the fact that he has failed to tell his sister that he is pregnant.

“Y-You’re…Um…I’m here to talk with you about mom. Um…Can we speak in private,” she says her eyes not on Casey’s face, but on his rounded stomach.

“Sure, follow me,” Casey leads her away from the others glancing at Severide over his shoulder letting him know that he’ll be okay, and if not, he’ll let him know through their bond.

He leads her to his office closing the door behind him as he turns to look at her for the first time in six months.

“Um…So you’re pregnant. How far along are you? You look ready to pop,” she comments eyeing his belly warily like he might just pop right now.

“I’m actually only four months. I’m having triplets. I would have told you earlier, I just…” he tries to come up with an excuse to why he hasn’t told his sister, but nothing can come to mind for he has no good reason to why he hasn’t.

“Save it, Matt. Look I came here to remind you that mom’s parole hearing is coming up, and that some guy named Ed has contacted me about the key. It sounds like they might be using it to help her get paroled. I’m going to stand and speak to let them know that I don’t think she should be paroled. I don’t know if you’re going to bother to show up this time or not, but I just want you to know my position and that they might be throwing in your name,” she says her eyes still not leaving her brother’s stomach.

“The key? Like what they’re going to make it sound like I wanted her to kill dad, that I left it out on purpose. I’m was a teenager, a forgetful teenager, I didn’t…” he can feel the tears blurry his vision all of this bringing up memories of his past. Memories of how his father used to abuse him, verbally cutting him down, striking him sometime after the divorce.

“Hey, calm down. I don’t think it’s healthy for you to get all worked up right now. I’m not sure what card they’re going to play with bringing up the key. I just know that they are planning to. Come on, Matt, deep breaths, don’t have a panic attack right now. It can’t be good for you or the babies,” Christie reminds her brother, but makes no move to touch him or help him relax.

“I-I…Damn it. Listen I’m going to testify to have mom…mm…paroled. It’s time she spent 15 years of her life locked away. She paid the price,” Casey gasps out as his body trembles his chest tightening and breath coming more labored as the panic sets in.

“Don’t you miss dad? She took away his life, took him from us. She will never pay the price. She murdered him in cold blood, Matt,” Christie argues looking disgusted now with him.

“I know, but it’s time t-to forgive her. I have…” he stutters out.

“Easy for you. You didn’t love dad the way I did. God he was a little hard on you, and you become this blubbering baby. Get over yourself Matt,” she snaps not moving to catch him when he stumbles losing his footing as his vision blurs.

“It was more than that, he…he hated me. He hated that I was an omega, a-and a Carrier. H-He...” he tries to stutter out only to get struck across the face by his sister making him stumble backwards.

“Don’t you ever speak about dad like that. He did everything for you, he protected you. He tried to protect you from mom, whom had plans to sell you off to some agency to breed for profit. Each baby her son popped out would have been fifty grand for her. You don’t know shit, Matthew,” she snaps as Matt stumbles his head spinning forcing him to the floor.

“Get out, Christie, and get the hell away from him,” Severide is there with Cruz, Otis, Capp, and Mouch backing him up.

“He’s my brother I’ll talk to him…” she starts to say but is cut off by Cruz.

“Can’t you see you’re making him sick? He doesn’t need this shit right now. He’s at high risk of Iam Terrminus, back off,” Cruz snaps as Mouch moves past them hurrying to Casey’s side.

“You alright, Matt? You’re belly hurting you at all?” Mouch asks running a hand up and down Matt’s back soothingly as Matt rests his head on his chest trying to get breathing back under control.

Christie glances back at her little brother sighs, with tears in her eyes.

“I wish you saw and heard the things I did Matt, then you would know the monster that mom is. I’m just trying to protect you,” she whispers before leaving pushing past the men gathered at the door.

“Deep breaths, kid. You’re alright. Get Shay, or Dawson in here. He’s not doing so hot,” Mouch says sending Capp running out in search of the paramedics.

“I’m okay, babies are okay. Just need to…breathe. Iam Terrminus doesn’t happen often before…six months,” Matt argues as Severide kneels down beside him rubbing his lower back gently knowing this helps calm him down.

“There is still a chance, and even then, you need to relax. You’re going to make yourself sick,” Severide reminds him as Cruz grabs a trash can just in time for Matt to throw up in it.

Dawson and Shay burst into the room carrying some simple gear. Dawson starts to take his vitals well Shay pushes up his shirt exposing his belly to the room as she presses down along it making him wince in pain.

“Your stomach hurt there?” she asks making him nod as he slowly gets his breathing under control between the three alphas he trusts being there calming him down with their gentle touches.

“We should get you to the ER. Make sure the stress isn’t triggering anything. I can feel the tension in your belly, Matt, your body is starting to prep itself for Iam Terrminus. You need to be checked out. Here feel right here, honey, you feel how your muscles are tightening, that’s not good,” Shay explains pressing Matt’s hand to his belly.

“Am I going into Iam Terrminus?” he asks rubbing his lower belly gently.

“No, if you were further along maybe then, but not now. Your body is just saying that you are at risk. You need to be seen…” Gabby starts to argue.

“No, if I’m not going into it then I’m not going. I just had a small panic attack I’m calmed down now. I just need a nap. I’m okay,” Matt argues not wanting to go anywhere. The very idea gives him anxiety.

“You’re his alpha Severide, you get to make the call,” Shay sighs hoping Severide will make the call to send him to the hospital.

“Is he or the babies at risk right now?” Severide asks continuing to rub Casey’s back as he still clings to Mouch his body still trembling a little.

“No, but…” Shay tries to argue.

“Then, I see no point. It will only get him worked up more. He needs to be here with pack. I’ll get him lying down and resting, but I’m not forcing him to do anything he doesn’t want to do,” Severide says sensing through the bond Casey’s desperation to stay at the fire house.

“Fine, but I want him lying down. Flat on his back, an alpha with him at all times and him to do nothing strenuous for the rest of the day,” Shay gives in.

“I’ll call his doctor let him know what happened as well, and I promise he’ll be fine, Shay,” Severide promises kissing the top of Casey’s head protectively.

“I have to see my mom today, I promised her,” Casey whispers making all eyes turn to him as he fights the sleep that threatens to pull him into unconsciousness.

“That can wait till another day, visiting your mom right now, kid, won’t be good. You have too many questions and your already too worked up. Let’s just get you to bed,” Mouch suggests hating to see his Lieutenant break like this. It takes a lot for him to break and allow his omega side to take over. He hates being vulnerable in front of others, but when his body forces it upon him there is no fighting it.

Mouch and Severide both helping Casey up off the floor much to Casey embarrassment. They move to Casey room where Casey is helped to lie down on his side.

“Get some sleep, Lieutenant. You need your rest,” Mouch says heading out of the room with a quick squeeze of Casey’s shoulder.

Severide kicks his boots off curling up in bed pulling Casey up against his chest hating how his boy breaks down all, because of his bitch of a sister and the rest of his messed-up family.

The next day Casey and Severide are at home eating breakfast when Casey decides it’s now or never.

“I want to see my mom today,” Casey speaks up making Severide clutching his fork in anger.

“Do you ever wonder maybe your sister is right, and your mom was going to use you to breed up a bunch of babies for her to sell? Now I’m not saying your dad was a good guy, I know he was abusive physically and emotionally to you. I see the effects of it everyday in you, but I’m just asking maybe your mom isn’t a good person either. Maybe none of them are worth your time. You have a new family now in the pack, in me and in the babies. Why do you feel the need to try to mend what is broken? To have a relationship with people that aren’t worth your time?” Severide questions needing an answer for he just doesn’t understand it. He also hates how these people or even the mention of them gets Casey upset.

“I know, I have thought about it, and my sister is right. My mom did have intentions of exploiting me and my Carrier abilities to earn money. I know, because she admitted it to me one day when I went to visit her. Look Severide I know my mom isn’t a good person, and it’s not like I’m asking her to come live with us. I’m just saying that she deserves a second chance. We were tight on money at the time after she divorced dad, and honestly, I can’t say I would have said no to artificial insemination if it meant helping her out…” Casey starts to say only to be interrupted by a furious Severide.

“You would seriously get pregnant, carry a baby inside of you for 10- 13 months while you were in high school, give birth to it then just give it up with no emotional attachment to it. I don’t buy it. I call it a bunch of bull shit. You may have been willing to bend over backwards to please your family, but it would have killed you to have a baby taken away from you after carrying. Look at you now you’re already attached to the babies inside of you, and we don’t even know the genders yet. So, don’t bull shit me, Matthew, you may be able to bull shit yourself, but not me,” Severide snaps making Casey go quiet tears forming in his eyes as he looks down at his eggs pushing them around silently.

“I still want to go see her. Maybe I don’t fight for her to be freed, but I do want to see her. At least, to let her know that she will be a grandma soon,” Casey argues making Severide sigh.

“I don’t know Matt, I just can’t see you break down like yesterday. It would be just too much,” Severide replies making Casey nod in understanding.

“I get that, but I need to do this, please, come with me this time. She’ll love to meet you finally,” Casey begs.

“Alright, fine, but under one condition you don’t fight for her to be paroled. You don’t go to the parole hearing at all like you did every year. This is the end,” Severide pleads needing Casey to agree.

“Agreed, after yesterday I’m done with Christie, and I’m sure my mother as well. You ready to head out?” Casey asks standing up from his chair anxious to get going.

“No, but if you really want to do this, then I suppose. Come on, let’s get this over with,” Severide doesn’t mean to be short, but it’s hard not to. He finds it irritating that they are even doing this. He can’t stand Nancy Casey, and he fears that she will leave her son a mess just like her daughter did yesterday.

Determined to be there for his boy though he grabs Casey’s hand and together they head out to face down what is to come.

Severide takes the driver’s seat while Casey settles in the passenger side allowing both their minds to wander as they drive in silence to the prison.

Casey knows that Severide is right, it would have crushed him to follow his mom’s wishes to carry a baby to only give it away, he knows that this will stress him out again, but he feels the need to do this. He has to. Even if it is just to walk in let her see his bulging belly and walk back out.

Severide hates that he agreed to take Casey to see this woman. This woman may have given birth to Casey, but at the end of the day she is still a monster. A monster that isn’t afraid to use her son to get what she wants.

They are soon pulling up into the parking lot of the prison. Severide comes over to Casey’s side of the car opening the door for him helping him out of the car when he struggles to get up with his belly in the way.

They remain silent as they head in their hands linked together though both preparing for the battle ahead of them.

They sign in and place their personal items in the bins before walking into the visiting area. They settle at one of the many tables as they release the inmates into the room.

Nancy Casey glances around the spotting her son immediately her eyes lighting up as she approaches them.

“Matthew, how are you? It has been months since I have seen you last, and I see you brought a handsome friend with you this time,” she greets them as she takes a seat across from them.

“Actually he’s not a friend, he’s my mate, mom. This is Kelly Severide. We have been mates for over two years now,” Casey explains to his mother making her eyes go wide.

“So, I finally get to meet Kelly. It’s a pleasure. I hope you are taking care of my baby boy?” she asks meeting Severide’s gaze.

“Of course, couldn’t dream of not taking care of him,” Severide replies making her grin.

“And how are you Casey, you seem to be glowing, and a little softer. Have you put on weight?” she asks eyeing him.

“I have actually mom, but that’s to accommodate the babies growing inside of me. I’m pregnant, with triplets. About four months along now,” Casey replies making her eyes go wide.

“Pregnant? Oh my…let me see. Sweetie, stand up,” she says eagerly making Casey rise from his chair using the table for support.

“They’re right now about as big as artichokes. I can feel them kicking now, but they’re not strong enough to be felt yet on the outside. They’re kicking my butt already I’m always tired, hungry, a little nauseous and sore,” Casey replies making his mom smile.

“Babies do that to you. You are absolutely beautiful. Are you planning on keeping all three?” she asks making Casey’s jaw drop and Severide see red.

“Yes, mom, I’m keeping all three,” Casey says staying standing up, and Severide rises as well ready to bolt at a moments’ notice.

“I’m just wondering. I mean do you realize how much a Carrier baby is worth. It was fifty grands in the nineties. Now it has to be in the sixty or even eighty grand level. Especially with the both of you being so healthy and good looking. I’m not suggesting it, I’m just saying do you really need three babies right now. I-…” Nancy is cut off before she can continue on.

“So, it’s true you would have happily had me inseminated to make money when I was just a kid. Mom…I-I think we’re going to leave,” Casey says heading for the door with a shake of his head regretting coming here in the first place.

“Honey don’t go. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Please come sit back down. Tell me about your pregnancy. I can tell you about my experiences. Will you still testify on my behalf?” she asks, but Matthew ignores her.

Instead he and Severide leave her behind with no intention to contact her again.

 


	6. Chapter 5 Helping A Stranger

_Five months_

This is quite possible Severide’s favorite part of the day. Lying down curled up with his boy in his arms. His hands resting on the swollen skin of Casey’s belly as he sleeps peacefully on his side.

A soft movement beneath Severide’s hand has him raising his eyebrows as he feels one of the babies kick outwards making Casey’s skin move.

“Well hey there little one. Are you finally saying hello to your daddy?” Severide asks his boy’s bulging belly grinning when the baby kicks again for the second time.

“Mm…What’s going on?” Casey asks stretching his arms above his head before flopping back into his pillows.

“Feel,” Severide grabs Casey’s hand placing it on top of his belly pressing down making the baby kick out again in greeting.

“Oh my God, hi baby. Are you saying hi to your daddy?” Casey asks sitting up with the support of the headboard.

“Let me see if I can get the other two moving,” Severide pushes down along Casey’s belly pressing along the sides until there is more movement.

“Whoa it’s like a small dance party inside of me. Oh, this is weird, can you see them?” Casey asks pushing down the blankets and pulling up his shirt to show the stretched skin of his belly along with the small movements of the babies moving around inside of him.

“It’s like Alien,” Severide teases making Casey blush slapping his arm.

“Crap now I got to pee. Help me up,” Casey pleads with Severide hurrying over to help him to his feet.

It is late evening with them having to be at work soon, they skip showing having taken a bath together that morning. Instead they quickly use the facilities before getting dressed for the day.

“My chest hurts,” Casey complains holding the area gently as he cringes the pain around his nipples intense as his body has started the preparation of making milk for the babies.

“Aw, your chest is starting to swell. Soon you’ll be an A cup,” Severide teases rubbing Casey’s back gently.

“Ha no, luckily this is all they will swell. They’re just going to hurt like hell for a while,” Casey replies as he pulls his shirt on pulling the stretchy band of his pants up over his belly.

Together they head out the door.

The sun has risen over the city of Chicago as they get in the car. The ride to work is an easy one that Severide has gotten used to over the years. The traffic is no big deal as it is later in the night.

They are about half way to the station when several cars in front of them a car doesn’t stop at a stop sign sending it crashing into the side of the mini van that had crossed into the intersection.

Severide slams on the brakes sending them both jolting forwards.

“Are you okay?” Severide asks his first concern his mate.

“Yeah, I’m calling 911 now,” Casey replies as he pulls his phone out of his pocket dialing the number that will send backup.

“Stay here, I’m going to check things out,” Severide says getting out of the car leaving Casey sitting in the passenger seat.

“Severide, I’m not staying here. Get back here,” Casey curses as his mate hurries over to the car that ran the stop sign first.

Not being able to wait Casey gives the address of the accident staying on the phone as he gets out of the car himself hurrying over to the minivan just as he hears sirens off in the distance.

In the minivan is a small family. The driver’s seat is occupied by an alpha male that looks to be in his thirties. He has a head injury, but is responsive.

“My mate, and kids, please help them. Are they okay?” the man asks.

Casey hurries over to the passenger seat opening the door to find an omega man that Casey recognizes as a fellow Carrier. His chest is slightly swollen from nursing. His leg is broken as well as his arm, and he seems dazed, but okay.

Casey peeks into the backseat to find an unresponsive little girl that looks to be about five, and beside he is a baby crying loudly in it’s car seat.

“M-My kids,” the omega whimpers out tears in his eyes as he looks around frantically.

“Shh…It’s okay. I’m checking on them. Don’t move,” Casey replies as he opens the mini van door his heart racing.

He leans in checking on the baby to find that the little boy is okay aside from a cut on his head.

The little girl on the other hand is in rough shape with the car that run the stop sign hitting mostly her side of the car. Leaning in careful of his belly he checks for a pulse to find none.

“What do we have?” Gabby is there behind him her hand resting on his shoulder.

“The little girl has no pulse. The baby is okay, the dad is dazed, but okay. The Ama has some broken bones and is dazed,” Casey replies his heart racing desperate to reach the little girl.

“Okay, I’m going to hand you the baby. Hold him, and we’ll get to the little girl,” Gabby replies as she unbuckles the baby from his car seat making Casey step away from the vehicle.

He settles on the sidewalk cradling the small boy in his arms, that looks to be about two months. He coos at him thinking of his own babies that reside in his belly. He accepts the cloth that someone offers him pressing it to the baby’s head gently as he rocks the baby till it quiets down it’s big blue eyes looking up at him with big wide blue eyes such innocence shining through.

Glancing up he watches as Gabby desperately tries to revive the little girl her body lifeless on the pavement. Her body remains lifeless though, and much to Casey’s horror she shakes her head at Shay making their shoulders sag.

“Oh God,” Casey clutches the baby closer tears running down his cheeks.

A five-year-old girl, still a baby gone, because someone ran a stop sign. It just feels wrong, she wore her seatbelt was in her car seat, yet a sheet is draped over her lifeless form in the street.

Could this happen to his own babies? The babies that live in his belly could they be taken away from him that easily?

He can hear the alpha screaming as he watches his baby girl be declared DOA. Her brown eyes starring up at him empty of life.

Stumbling a little Casey gets up going over to where the alpha sits on the sidewalk. He kneels down beside him offering him the baby he holds in his arms.

The alpha glances down into Casey’s arms.

“Cole, that’s his name. Thank you for watching over him, and helping us. Have you heard anything on my husband? Nobody is telling me anything,” the alpha says gently taking Cole from his arms.

“I know he has some broken bones, and a concussion, but I think he’ll be okay,” Casey replies patiently.

“My daughter, her name was Brooke, we were just out celebrating her fifth birthday. I-I now wish we just stayed home like Luke wanted, he wanted to stay home. He wasn’t feeling well, he’s still recovering from having Cole. It was a rough birth and pregnancy. I should have listened, I should have…oh God, she’s gone,” the alpha cries making Casey act on instinct he wraps his arms around him holding him as the alpha cries.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was out of your control. I’m so sorry,” Casey replies rubbing his back trying to provide some sort of comfort.

“Thank you, my omega, where is?” he asks looking around the scene.

“Still in the car. They’re working on getting him out. Luke will be okay though. When I looked at him he had a concussion and some broken bones. He’ll be okay,” Casey tries to reassure him.

“Thank you, how far along are you?” the alpha asks taking his eyes off of the scene desperate for a distraction.

“Five months, triplets,” Casey replies with a fond smile resting his hand on his belly.

“They’re a gift. Take care of yourself and them. Protect them with everything you have. Please, tell me your alpha isn’t letting you work while pregnant,” the alpha pleads noting the firefighter jacket that Casey has on.

Casey didn’t notice, but Dawson had put it on him earlier to fight off the cool Chicago air.

“I’m on administrative work,” he replies.

“My name is Jack, what’s yours?” he asks.

“Matt Casey,” he replies shaking Jack’s free hand.

Cole starts to fuss in Jack’s arms squirming as he cries.

“He’s hungry, that’s his hungry cry. Crap, Luke won’t be able to feed him till who knows when. I wouldn’t ask, but could you…? Are you producing milk?” he asks making Casey’s eyes go wide.

“I-I…” He glances down at the baby in the alpha’s arms his face red as he cries and with the wound on his head. He glances over at Brook’s body cold, and lifeless in the street. He glances to Luke being pulled from the car sobs shaking the omega as it hits him what had happened.

“Will it be okay with Luke?” Casey asks wanting to make sure he isn’t treading on the omega’s toes.

“Please, the hospital will just give him a bottle. Luke wants to stick to breast milk,” Jack pleads.

“Sir, are you riding with us?” Shay asks as they load Luke into the ambulance.

“Yes, please, can I take Matt Casey with us, please?” Jack asks making Matt’s eyes go wide.

“Of course, if that’s okay with Matt,” Shay replies glancing at the omega.

Matt just nods accepting Jack’s hand up. He follows them to the ambulance sliding into the back with Shay as he sits down on the bench beside Luke while Jack takes the front handing Cole off to Casey.

“Oh God he’s hungry…I-I can’t feed him. Please, you’re a Carrier, and pregnant. You must be protruding, please, do me this one favor,” Luke pleads with Casey.

“O-Okay, I’ve never done it before, but I’ll do it,” Casey agrees.

“Thank you,” Luke replies.

Casey with trembling hands tugs off his coat then unbuttons his shirt. He carefully moves Cole up to his chest expecting the baby to fuss, but he latches on happily sucking away.

Glancing back out to the street he meet’s Severide’s gaze giving him a shaky smile as he nurses a stranger’s baby.

The sight of Casey nursing the baby has Severide’s heart twisting with joy.

Casey rides with them nursing the Cole gently while keeping hold of Luke’s hand soothing him that it will all be okay while Shay watches on with a fond smile.

At the hospital Luke is taken away to an examination room by Dawson and Shay. Jack comes over helping Casey out of the back of the ambulance letting him brace himself on Jack’s shoulders while being sure to keep hold of Cole.

He settles down in an examination room with Jack to keep him company as he switches Cole off to the other side to keep it even.

“Thank you for doing this. Is this the first time you’ve nursed?” Jack asks him.

“Um…Yeah…Sorry am I messing it up?” Casey asks nervously.

“No, you’re doing fine. Thank you, again,” he replies.

A doctor comes in cleaning up the wound on Jack’s head as well as Cole’s.

“How is my omega? He was admitted earlier,” Jack asks.

“He is fine, a broken arm and leg as well as a concussion you can see him in room five,” the nurse replies.

Casey burps Cole before handing him back to his father.

“I have to get back, I’m sure my alpha is worried about me. Um…Here is my number if you guys need anything let me know, and I mean that anything,” Casey says as he gets to his feet again.

“Thank you, again. Thank you so much,” Jack hugs Casey before Jack hurries off to find Luke.

Casey settles down straightening his shirt again rubbing his belly as the babies kick around inside him. Being alone again without the comfort of holding Cole the sight of Brook’s dead body haunts him making him far for his own babies. He grabs the closest trash can throwing up emptying his stomach contents with a groan as sobs shake him.

Arms wrap around him holding him close as he breaks down. He doesn’t have to look up to know it is Shay. She holds him close rubbing the side of his stomach as he rests his head on her shoulder.

“I don’t understand, she was five just out celebrating her birthday. How can such a young life be taken away so easily? She was in her car seat and buckled in right. How do you protect your kids when you do everything right? How do I protect my babies knowing that they can be taken away so easily?” Casey asks her.

“There is no guarantee. You could lose of your babies when they are young, but that is a chance you take when you bring a baby into the world. You just protect them with everything you have, try to do everything right, and protect them,” Shay says grabbing his hand as he takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

“Let’s get back to the firehouse,” Shay suggests helping Casey up to his feet.

Together they head back out to the ambulance bay where Gabby is waiting for Shay already having cleaned up their gurney.

“That was really incredible what you did back there. Nursing that baby to stick to the family’s beliefs. Not many would have done that. They’ll remember that for years to come,” Gabby says rubbing Casey’s back soothingly.

They pull out of the hospital heading back to the fire station.

Casey rubs his belly where several small cramps run through his belly, but it’s nothing concerning as they quickly pass allowing him to relax again as they arrive back at the station.

 


	7. Chapter 6: Good and Bad News

Casey squirms uncomfortably in his desk chair rubbing his lower back as dull ache moves through it. When he was at the doctor’s last month for his six months checkup Dr. McKinley had informed it one of the babies’ pressing up against his spine, plus all weight in his front. Either way it’s uncomfortable for him and sitting in this chair isn’t helping.

He tries focusing on the paperwork before him that Chief Boden has him working on, but his mind won’t focus today. He feels anxious for some reason.

Severide isn’t here to calm his nerves either as he is out on call with the rest of the house meaning it’s really just Casey here along with Pouch whom licks Casey’s fingers occasionally wanting attention.

Casey pushes himself to his feet with a groan hating how it is getting harder to move about lately as his stomach continues to expand with the growing babies. Casey had been informed that the babies are now all three about the size of a head of lettuce each, and boy is feeling it. His hips hurt, his back hurts, his organs hurt, he has to pee all the freaking time, his legs keep cramping up, he’s exhausted and always seems to be hungry.

He has taken to just snacky on healthy foods during the day like his doctor has suggested. Right now, his go to his apple slices covered in peanut butter, everyone in the house knows not to touch his apples.

“Casey, there is a detective here to see you,” one of the nice desk clerk ladies informs him peeking into the room that he sits in.

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Casey pushes himself to his feet using the desk as a brace as he waddles out from behind it is keeping a hand under his belly to help support it for even the support bands don’t seem to be helping much anymore.

Out in the main area he finds no other than Antonio Dawson standing there. Antonio has recently been transferred to work in intelligence, and he works under a Detective Voight, whom from his understanding can be a little bit of a dirty cop. Antonio is an alpha just like his sister.

“Gabby isn’t here, she’s out on a call,” Casey says as he makes his way over.

“Not looking for her. Looking for you, I got word of something and figured it should come from a friendly face rather than a stranger. I thought Gabby was joking when she said you were pregnant with triplets, you’re huge Casey. Here let’s get you seated then we’ll talk,” Antonio suggests grabbing Casey’s arm helping him over to the couch where he carefully helps Casey settle into the cushions.

“What would bring you here to see me?” Casey asks rubbing his belly wincing when a sharp kick from one of the babies sends pain through him.

“I have some news about your mom…Matt, she took her own life early this morning. She hung herself in her cell,” Antonio says making Matt’s stomach drop.

“W-What? I…I just saw her. She seemed fine. Did she leave a note?” Casey asks tears starting to fill his eyes. He may not have gotten along with his mother, but he didn’t want this.

“I’m afraid she didn’t. I’m so sorry this happened. Is there anything I can do for you? Get you a glass of water anything?” Antonio asks desperate to help the pregnant man before him scared he might be falling apart.

“No, I-I’m okay. Thank you for delivering the news personally Antonio it’s appreciated,” Casey dismisses him as he gets back to his feet slowly.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you until the others return. I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here like this alone,” Antonio argues not wanting to leave a distressed omega, and Matt is definitely distressed for he is letting off a strong smell of distressed omega that has Antonio on edge.

Luckily there isn’t much more to debate as the trucks pull in just then.

The air is light hearted as they all leave their trucks, but one glance at Casey all light hearted disappears like it has been sucked up by a vacuum.

“What happened?” Otis asks breaking the tense silence.

“My mom’s killed herself,” Casey states like he just announced the weather, but his eyes are distant, and his hands keep resting on his belly rubbing over it nervously.

“What? Oh God, Matt…” Gabby says her face falling as tears build up in her eyes at the news.

“Let’s get you back on that couch Matty, you don’t look so good. Come on sit down,” Herrmann orders helping Matt back onto the couch wrapping a blanket from the back of it around his shoulders.

“It’s alright detective, we’ve got it from here,” Boden assures Antonio making him rise to his feet worry still in his eyes as he looks at Matt’s pale form.

Severide is there a constant presence in Casey’s life. He wraps Casey up in his arms holding him tightly, and that is all he needs. Casey breaks sobs shaking him as he sobs in his mate’s warm embrace.

Nobody says anything tears falling down some of their cheeks, and all smiles gone. They may not have liked Nancy Casey, hell some of them even hated her, but to see their Lieutenant, the only omega in their fire house pack, break like this is heartbreaking.

“Do you want to go lie down and forget about your doctor appointment for this afternoon. I can call Dr. McKinley and let him know. I am sure he will understand,” Severide suggests running his hands over the base of Casey’s spine.

“No, it’s fine. I need some good again. I need to see the babies, and we’re supposed to find out the genders today. I need this. What time do we have to leave?” Casey asks sitting up wiping away his tears his cheeks flushed with embarrassment from his break down in front of everybody.

“We need to get going now if we want to make it in time. I took the rest of shift off. Are you sure you feel up to this?” Severide asks worried over Casey’s stress levels. Ever since seeing that little girl pass away he hasn’t been the same more prone to outburst, and crying. His stress levels are higher than what they should be.

“No, I need this. Let’s get going,” Casey insists accepting the hand up from the couch.

Casey assures everyone in the fire house he is okay before he heads out of the firehouse with his hand entangled in Severide’s.

Severide opens the car door for Casey helping him settle inside before he goes around to the other side and they take off heading in the direction of the hospital.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Severide asks making Casey sigh.

“There really is nothing to talk about. My mom killed herself, she was selfish, and horrible to me. She killed herself. I-It’s…okay,” Casey says not meeting Severide’s eyes as he keeps his eyes outside watching the scenery go by.

Severide knows that Casey is closing himself off from him refusing to acknowledge the pain he is in just like with that little girl Brook. It’s like he thinks that if he doesn’t acknowledge the pain and stress it will go away and won’t have an effect on him. It makes Severide want to scream for Casey to let it out, to talk to him, to stop having the small breakdowns, and actually let himself heal. Yet, he knows that this isn’t how that is going to work.

Soon they arrive at the hospital and head up to the Carrier floor. There they check in.

They are soon called back by the nurse where like usual she checks Casey’s vitals, and weight. She measures how much his belly has grown before leaving them to settle into their room.

Casey settles back onto the examination table.

They don’t talk, because every time Severide tries to start a conversation Casey just blows him off ignoring him. It is infuriating to Severide, but he lets it be for the moment.

“Good afternoon gentlemen, sorry about the wait. How are we doing today?” Dr. McKinley asks as he enters the room washing his hands.

“It’s been a stressful day. Matt’s mother passed away this morning,” Severide says making Dr. McKinley’s eyes go wide.

“Really? I’m sorry to hear that. Are you doing okay, Matt?” Dr. McKinley asks already pulling up Matt’s shirt to show off his large belly.

“As well as can be expected,” Casey shrugs not really wanting to get into it.

Casey winces when Dr. McKinley presses on a tender spot of his belly.

“I’m going to be honest with you, boys. I’m worried here, right now I can feel where his body is starting to prepare itself for an Iam Terminus. It’s concerning, because that means at the drop of a pin his body will go into Iam Terminus and there will be stopping it once it starts. I want you taking it easy, Matt, and I mean staying away from the fire house. Until your body relaxes I want you at your apartment on bed rest. No arguments. The only time you get up is to use the restroom, bathe, and get food. This is getting to risky,” Dr. McKinley says addressing Severide more than Casey.

“He will be on bed rest I promise you doc,” Severide assures the man.

“Is it really that bad? I mean I have been having some stomach cramps, but I thought I shouldn’t bother anyone with them. Was I mistaken? Did I mess up?” Casey asks making the doctor sigh.

“Unfortunately, Casey there is nothing you could have done to prevent it. The stressors in your life were unavoidable. You did nothing wrong,” the doctor assures him, “Now onto the exciting stuff. I want to do an ultrasound today, and hopefully if the babies cooperate we will be able to tell gender. So, lie back Matt, and we’ll get started,” Dr. McKinley instructs making Casey relax back as the gel is placed on his belly and the probe is moved across his stretched skin.

Immediately they are greeted by the sight of one of their little ones curled up in a ball sucking their thumb.

“This will be the first baby born, Baby A. Baby A…looks to be a little boy. Now let’s see if we can get Baby B to cooperate too. Baby B is the second one that will be born, and she is a she. Now onto Baby C. Baby C is kind of tucked away here, come on little one no being shy, ah…there he is. Another little boy…Wait what on Earth is that?” the doctor pauses going over to the size of Casey’s belly that is so sensitive pressing along there with the probe another form appears.

“Is that…Oh my God,” Severide gasps starring at the screen in awe.

“What is it? Guys I can’t see past my belly here. What is happening?” Casey demands to know desperate to know that his babies are okay.

“It seems my saying you are having triplets was wrong. There is a fourth baby hiding behind his siblings. Another little boy. Congratulations you are actually having quadruplets. Three boys, and a little girl. I’ll print you another copy of the ultrasound that will show you all four of your babies. It seems that one little guy was tucked away behind the others right by your right kidney. I can’t believe I missed him,” Dr. McKinley laughs shaking his head in disbelief.

“Four babies? Four? We’re having four babies?” Casey gasps looking up at Severide with tears in his eyes.

“That’s right baby, four little ones. You really are super fertile,” Severide teases him making Casey laugh a genuine laugh as happy tears fill his eyes.

The gel is wiped off of Casey belly by Severide, and his shirt pulled back down as he helps him sit back up.

“Alright, that’s all I have for you today, boys. Just remember bed rest until I say differently. I want you taking it easy Matt, the Iam Terrminus is a real threat for you and believe me it is not something you want especially with four babies living in there. If you start to feel light headed, have horrible cramps, catch a fever, or faint make sure to call me and get to the closest ER. Now off with you both your new pictures of all four of your babies will be at check out,” Dr. McKinley says as he and Severide help Casey down from the examination table.

After thanking the doctor, they head out to the check out area, and leave the hospital.

“Can we get take out? I’m starving and am craving some Hawaiian pizza…or maybe taco pizza. Either way I want pizza, these babies want pizza, so we get pizza, right?” Casey asks hopefully as he rubs the side of his belly where one of the babies is kicking up a storm.

“Alright, pizza it is then. Go ahead and place the order, we’ll pick it up on the way home. Order them both so you can have a piece of each,” Severide suggests shaking his head at the strange pizza duo his mate wants.

As promised Severide runs in picking up the pizzas from their favorite pizza joint before driving home.

At home he helps Casey get out of the car while balancing the pizza’s in one arm.

“Straight to bed, I’ll bring you some food,” Severide orders as he places the pizzas on the counters.

Casey looks like he is about to argue, but with a sigh his shoulders go slump and he waddles off to their bedroom knowing that it’s for the babies and his health.

Watching Casey waddle off makes Severide smile. Somehow his amazing mate has gifted him with four little ones to cherish, and he looks so beautiful carrying them. His body has changed with the pregnancy beautifully his belly nice and round, his chest soft as it prepares the milk to nourish their babies, his ass a little bigger which Severide has to admit he cherishes. Other than that, though Casey stays in shape doing pregnancy yoga and making sure he isn’t gaining weight he isn’t supposed to. He eats healthy most of the time only giving into his cravings once in a while, like today, but after a day he has had he deserves a treat.

He enters the bedroom balancing his beer, and pizza along with Casey’s juice and pizza. He finds Casey has propped himself up, and already has their TV on Netflix scrolling aimlessly for something interesting to watch.

Severide hands him his dinner setting the cup on the nightstand before settling beside him.

Casey settles on some documentary as he watches with half interest as he eats, Severide is distracting though for after Severide finishes eating he curls up around Casey’s belly talking to it, and pressing loving kissing along the stretched skin.

Casey lets him though not having the heart to tell him to knock it off. As he finishes his dinner he finds it harder to keep his eyes open the days events taking a toll on him. Severide notices and easily moves so that he is lying on his side with his head resting on Severide’s chest the blankets tucked up around him as he falls into peaceful sleep.

 


	8. Chapter 7 Complications

Bed rest is making Casey lose his mind. He has nothing to do, but watch TV to do, as well as read maybe a couple of books. It’s driving him nuts, especially knowing that if he were a woman more than likely he would be starring down his due date with him having four of them in him, but because he’s a Carrier thing are different.

His body is prepared to carry multiple babies for nine months, it is built to. Then, when the nine-month period is up he enters the fourth quarter a three-month period that can end at any time and is a purification process, which means the babies stop growing for these months, and are cleansed of any hereditary diseases and imperfections. Its why Carrier babies are so valued.

At the moment though, Casey hates it.

He has the TV on and is doing some very basic yoga on the floor needing something to do. Severide is still gone on shift and will be for the next three hours, so what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.

A sudden sharp pain through his shoulder has him gasping pausing in what he is doing. What the hell was that? The sharp pain is quickly followed by a horrible pain in his back and sides before it too disappears as quickly as it had come.

“What on Earth?” Casey asks stunned from the pain. Could it be Iam Terrminus? Should he be calling somebody.

He stays planted on the floor waiting for the pain to come back, but it doesn’t. Now worried about Severide he reaches out through their bond to see if he is okay only to find that he has been shut out.

Panic hitting him he gets to his feet hurrying over to the nightstand speed dialing Shay only to get no answer. Next, he tries the Chief, nothing. He goes down the list only to keep getting no answer making tears blur his vision as he just wants to scream in frustration. Why is nobody answering him? Was that Severide’s pain he felt? Do they not want to tell him that something happened?

Casey settles back onto the bed tears falling down his cheeks as he takes deep breathes. It’s okay, whatever is happening is okay. He can still feel the presence of the bond, he just can’t feel everything going on with Severide. He’d know if he died. He’s fine. He can’t get worked up right now, he has to think about the babies.

He lies there curled up on his side in bed tears falling down his cheeks as he tries to hold it together.

A sharp cramp spreads through his lower belly taking his breath away. That was his pain, all his, and it could mean the worst.

Deciding to wait it out he takes a deep breath waiting to see if it comes back. He shivers wrapping the blankets tightly around him. Everything is okay. It’s all going to be okay.

Another cramp hits this one so painful he cries out whimpering in agony. This isn’t happening.

He fumbles to grab his phone calling Shay again only to get forwarded to voice mail. He can’t hold it in he starts to cry pleading for her to call him back saying that something is wrong. His belly is killing him, and he’s so freaking cold.

He ends the call taking deep breathes as more pain moves through his belly his entire body aching as he cries.

Desperate now he dials Dr. McKinley’s phone number needing answers. Should he be calling 911?

“Dr. McKinley, how can I help you?” Dr. McKinley answers on the first ring seeing as it is his personal phone number and it’s a Saturday meaning his office is closed for the day.

“D-Dr. McKinley, it’s Matthew Casey. I think something is wrong. I keep…ah…my stomach keeps cramping up really badly. My entire body aches, and I think I might be catching a fever. I can’t get a whole of anybody, I think there is something wrong with Kelly, I felt a pain through the bond, and now I’m blocked…I…ah…I-I don’t know what to do,” Casey cries not caring if he is showing weakness to his doctor over the phone for everything hurts. He is in agony.

“Shit, Casey, I need you to hang up. I need you to call 911, based on your symptoms you are going into Iam Terrminus. If you get help in time the doctors at the ER can stop it with some medicine, but if you don’t there will be no reversing it. You will be stuck in Iam Terrminus. Can you hang up and call 911 for me?” Dr. McKinley asks patiently, but urgently needing Casey to know how important this is.

“I-I can, thank you,” Casey hangs up the phone his hands trembling as he sits up in bed crying out as more pain runs through him. His fingers fumble to dial the three numbers, everything is blurry as he is getting worse by the second.

His hand fumbles and the phone clatters to the floor. He cries out in frustration, and tries to bend down to reach it, but his belly is in the way. He needs to get down onto the floor to reach it. He tries to move again, but the grey dots in his vision aren’t helping.

He tries to move again, and that is all it takes. His vision swirls and goes black as he falls back onto the bed losing consciousness.

“Remember, we have to make sure that he knows it isn’t serious. Just some broken ribs, a broken shoulder, and concussion. We can’t have him panicking right now,” Gabby reminds Otis, and Herrmann who had come with her to Casey and Severide’s apartment to inform Casey that Severide has been hurt on shift, and to take him to the hospital.

“Hey, you don’t need to remind me. I don’t want to be the one to stress Casey out, Severide would skin me,” Otis replies as Gabby uses her key to the apartment opening it up to find the apartment rather quiet. No sound of the TV on or anything.

“Maybe we got lucky and he was asleep through the whole thing,” Herrmann suggests as they enter the apartment heading towards the bedroom.

The sight that greets them makes Gabby’s stomach sink. Lying half off the bed, with his phone on the floor is Casey. He is visibly sweating with a fever, and his body trembles.

Going into paramedic mode Gabby rushes forwards checking his vitals and pressing down along his swollen belly only to wince when she finds all of the signs of Iam Terrminus taking its toll on his body.

“Call 911, he’s gone into Iam Terrminus. I don’t know how long he’s been like this, but it’s already pretty far along,” Gabby orders as she runs to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth she soaks in cold water while Otis calls 911.

She returns placing the cloth to Casey’s forehead trying to fight off the fever that wracks him.

“Looks like he was trying to make the call himself, look,” Herrmann holds up Casey’s phone that had been lying on the floor showing them that the numbers 91 had been dialed.

“He must have passed out before he could finish. It might have been why he was calling all of us too. He knew something was wrong, damn it one of us should have picked up. Maybe, if he knew it wasn’t serious with Severide this wouldn’t be happening right now,” Gabby curses regretting not answering her phone when Casey’s name had popped up.

Soon they hear the sirens, and a familiar team of paramedics enter the room. They load Casey onto the gurney and head off to the closest hospital, which luckily is the same one Severide is at.

Severide lies in the ER room his ribs set, and left arm in a sling as his shoulder had been fractured when he fell through the floor of the building. He had been lucky that he wasn’t hurt worse. His first instinct was to close of the bond between him and Casey not wanting Casey to feel his pain and worry. Worrying is the last thing Casey needs right now.

“Well, Kelly you’re all set. Take it easy the next couple of weeks, and things should heal up fine. Make sure to make an appointment with your GP for within the next couple of days,” the doctor that had been treating him says as he signs off on the paperwork to discharge him.

The privacy curtain is suddenly flung open, and Shay bursts in looking frantic.

“Kelly, it’s Matt. They found him unconscious at your apartment, he’s going to into Iam Terrminus,” Shay says making Severide’s eyes go wide.

He gets up off the bed quickly signs the paperwork to hurry out to the waiting room where he finds Gabby, Otis, and Herrmann all looking grim.

“What happened? Where is he?” Severide demands his fear for Casey and their babies taking over him.

“He was unconscious when we went to the apartment. It looked like he knew something was wrong, because he tried to call 911. He must have known you were injured, we should have answered when he called us, he probably just wanted assurance that you were okay, or even help if he knew something was wrong with him. I’m sorry Severide,” Gabby apologies looking grim.

“Family of Matthew Casey?” a doctor calls making them all look up.

“I’m his mate, how is he? Did you stop the Iam Terrminus from happening?” Severide asks frantic for answers.

“I’m sorry, but we could not stop it. Your mate is in Iam Terrminus, there was nothing we could do. Come back and see him he’s conscious now, and asking for you,” the doctor replies leading Severide back to a private room.

In the room he finds Casey hooked up to a heart monitor as well as his belly attached to some monitors, so they can monitor the babies. He is pale, and sweaty, but conscious. He smiles tired up at Severide.

“What happened to you?” he asks his voice hoarse.

“Fell through the floor at a house fire. Broke my shoulder and a couple ribs. I’m okay though, how are you feeling?” Severide asks going over to settle in the chair beside the bed taking Casey’s hand gently.

“Tired, and sort of out of it. They gave me something for the body aches and cramps. I guess I fucked up huh? Iam Terrminus, I got myself so worked up it happened,” Casey whispers tears in his eyes as he looks down at the IV in his hand anywhere but his mate’s eyes.

“Hey, you didn’t mess up. This was out of your control. The risks were high with you having a multiple pregnancy,” Severide argues not wanting Casey to blame himself.

“It’s true, Matt. This isn’t your fault. Sometimes it just happens. I want to go over with you both what to expect from here on out, and over the next couple of days,” the doctor says settling on the stool and wheeling it up by Casey’s bed.

“We are going to keep you in the hospital for the next couple of days just to monitor you, and make sure everything settles down the way it should. The next couple of days you will have muscle weakness, some belly cramping and be exhausted as the Iam Terrminus settles in. After two days we will discharge you from the hospital, but don’t expect things to be the same. You will tire more easily, be achy, have migraines, get severe dizzy spells, and just not feel the greatest. This will calm down with time, but it will still be there as you go through the rest of your pregnancy,”

“As far as the babies go, they are healthy, and will remain so, it’s just the birthing and growing process will be different from here on out. Your first baby will be born first and will be born on time. They will arrive sometime within the next six months. When they are born you will be laid up for a little while as your body recovers and settles the other babies back in to wait for their turn. Your next baby can be born within the next two weeks after your first up to three years later. It will depend on the baby and your stress levels. The same will go with the other two. This just means they will have different birth days, and the pregnancy will last until all four babies are ready to be born, instead of in the normal time span,” the doctor explains patiently.

“Okay, will they continue growing at all?” Matt asks rubbing his belly that already feels too large.

“They will to an extent. Like the first baby will continue to grow until you hit the ten-month mark, while the other babies stay at the seven months. When your first baby is born the second baby will grow until it reaches the ten-month duration then stop until ready to be born. It will go on like that. So, don’t worry your belly won’t get much bigger. I imagine it already has to feel rather uncomfortable with four babies in there the size of melons. Any other major concerns or worries?” the doctor asks.

“Yes, will he have to remain on bedrest?” Severide asks the question that had been lurking in the back of Casey’s mind.

“No, just taking it easy. Once he is released from the hospital he is welcome to return to normal just knowing that if he gets dizzy to sit down, and just remember to listen to his body. I’m going to have them transfer you now to your own room,” the doctor says as nurses come in helping Casey get to his feet and into a wheelchair.

Severide stays by his side as they head up to the new room that is in the Carrier ward with the queen size hospital bed, so Severide can curl up with him on the bed.

They hook Casey back up to the machines before helping him settle into the bed tucking the layers of blankets around him. Severide lies down beside him pulling him in close to his arms letting Casey rest his head on his chest as he falls asleep drifting into a peaceful sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Eight months_

Casey is desperate to keep his mind off of the fact the has hit Iam Terrimus. He busies himself with work helping Borden where he can and ignoring how everyone eyes him with pity.

He currently sits in the main area of the fire station enjoying lunch with the rest of his company.

“Alright, I’m asking. When are you two going to share the genders of these little munchkins. We have a bet going on and you can’t hold out on us until they’re all born, because that could be years,” Otis speaks up making Casey and Severide making Casey roll his eyes.

“Of course, you guys placed bets on the genders of the babies. We have found out the genders and the order they will be born. I suppose we can share the news. As you guys know there are four of them,” Casey announces with a smile happy to have something happy to share.

“I bet all girls, I would love to see all girls, man. Severide with all daughters,” Herrmann snickers.

“You’re wrong Herrmann it is not all girls,” Severide says with a grin as he leans back in his chair waiting to hear the rest of his pack members’ theories.

“All boys, then? You’ll have your hands full,” Gabby says making Casey shake his head.

“Not all boys either.”

“How about two of each, nice and even?” Cruz suggests.

“Nope,” Severide says.

“Okay so there is either three girls, and one boy or three boys and a girl. I bet three boys, and a girl,” Shay suggests making Casey grin.

“And we have a winner. Three boys and a girl. First Baby A is a boy, he’ll be born within the next five months,” Severide says.

“Hopefully within the next three,” Casey groans as the baby that is still growing kicks his kicks already stronger than his siblings.

“Next Baby B, which is our only little girl. Followed by Baby C, a boy and Baby D, our final boy, and the one that was hiding away behind his siblings,” Severide explains rubbing Casey’s belly to help calm the babies whom are squirming about making his belly move about with the movement of the babies.

“Do you have any names yet?” Shay asks.

“Yeah, first we have Andy Christopher Severide,” Severide replies making Herrmann gasp.

“Are you guys serious? I’m honored,” Herrmann says shock in his voice as he tears up.

“You’ve been amazing to us, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Casey replies accepting a hug from the other man.

“Next we have Emilia Leslie Gabriella,” Casey announces rubbing the area he knows his little girl is located just beneath his belly button, and the small push back making him smile.

“Thank you, her name is beautiful,” Gabby says grinning as she holds Peter’s hand.

“Aw, you guys,” Shay doesn’t hesitate she moves forward kissing Severide’s cheek before turning to Casey kissing his cheek and pulling up his shirt to reveal his belly as it shakes with hiccups from one or two of the babies, “Emilia, Aunty Shay is going to teach you to be the most bad ass little girl. It won’t matter that you got three brothers, you’ll handle your own girlfriend,” she says kissing Casey’s belly making him laugh.

“We also have William Brian Wallace,” Severide announces making Otis freak out with delight hugging them both.

“Finally, we have Elliot Randy Joe,” Casey finishes as he finishes up his lunch while Mouch and Joe celebrate the news.

“We also have something we want to ask two of you. Shay, would you do us the honor of being the godmother of the babies?” Severide asks his best friend making her squeal hugging him again.

“Hell yeah! I can’t believe it, my little god babies,” she squeals sinking to her knees before Casey’s belly again pushing his shirt up to talk to her god babies in excitement.

“Peter, would you be the godfather?” Casey asks not bothered by Shay talking to his belly.

“Would I be…? Of course, I’d be honored,” Peter grins thinking for a moment he had been overlooked.

“Kelly, Matt, could I talk to you both?” Boden asks ending all the excitement. Casey’s shirt is pulled back down as Shay and Severide help him to his feet.

Severide and Casey follow Boden to his office where the door is closed.

“I’m afraid I have some bad news. It has been decided that we need to find a replacement for you Matt. With the pregnancy lasting who knows how long the CFD has made the call to put you on administrative work indefinitely,” Boden says trying to make it sound okay, but the look on Matt’s face says it’s not at all okay.

“They can’t do that. I could give birth to all four babies within the year. This job is my life, please. I can’t lose it,” Casey pleads tears in his eyes as he looks at losing the job he loves more than anything.

“I’m sorry, Matt, it’s not my call. You are allowed to continue working the paperwork side of things here in the firehouse, in fact we are willing to allow you to bring the babies to work with you, we are trying to make this as fair to you as possible,” Boden says making Matt shake his head tears falling down his cheeks.

“It won’t be the same. I love that I will still be able to be part of the family, and actively in the firehouse with the babies, but I won’t be out there saving lives. You are taking away the part of the job I love the most,” Casey argues furious.

“Your best bet, Matthew is to just take the offer. It is the best offer you are going to get, better than the one I would have offered, for if I had it my way you would be home with the babies like an omega Carrier should be,” a firm woman in her thirties dressed in a skirt suit. She looks furious.

“Who are you?” Severide asks starring at the woman.

“I am Jessica Simmons, your social workers. I have been appointed to your case after Matthew went into Iam Terrminus as required by law, all Carriers get a social worker after this happens to evaluate the stress in their lives, and make sure they are being cared for properly like Carriers should be,” she introduces herself grinning at them.

“So this is your fault? Had you not gotten in my business then I would still have my job?” Casey asks getting pissed off at this woman.

“Now, I did what was best. It was my call to contact the Chicago Fire board and let them know my thoughts. They agreed, but they were the ones that buttered it up for you. Listen, honey, I know it’s upsetting, but really a firefighter is not something a Carrier should be doing. You are an omega Carrier, someone that is frail, and needs to be protected and cared for…” Jessica is cut off by Matt furious.

“That sounds like a narrow-minded way of thinking. I have been working as a firefighter for years as a Carrier Omega, and now that I’m pregnant it’s suddenly a problem?” Casey snaps furious.

“Matthew, honey, I am doing what is best for you. I understand it’s shocking, but had you been raised right you would have known that it isn’t okay. I know that your family was abusive, and they raised you where you had stress put on you that shouldn’t have. They should have cared for you as you are a Carrier, you never should have had that stress put on you,” she argues.

“Don’t bring up my family. What happened then doesn’t affect the now. After my babies are all born I should be able to return to work,” Casey argues.

“Look, you’re a parent now, it’s time you stop thinking of yourself. You can’t expect the babies to have both parents working a dangerous job, not knowing if you both will come home. One of you needs to be safe, and as the Carrier that’s your job. You are lucky you’re not be forced into being a stay at home omega,” she snaps back.

Casey knows that she is right, he needs to think about the future with his babies. He knows they both shouldn’t work a dangerous job, and it should be him that stays home as the babies will rely on him for nutrients the first year or so of their lives, but having that choice forcibly made for him feels wrong. Not to mention the way this woman is going about it is demanding that he steps away, leaving him no choice, and making her narrow minded views clear.

“I understand that. It hurts to have this taken away from me, but I understand my babies come first. What infuriates me is the way you are putting this. You are being a narrow minded about it. Just because I’m a Carrier doesn’t mean that I’m incapable of doing a dangerous job. I appreciate the CFD fighting to make this fairer I will accept the offer. I want you though off my case, I will be contacting your superiors and demanding a new social worker,” Casey snaps furious.

“That isn’t your call. That is up to your alpha, whom may I mention doesn’t seem very qualified to be a Carrier’s alpha. His dating history the way he used to sleep around with omegas, are you sure he doesn’t do it now? Are you sure he isn’t cheating on you while your heavy with child?” she asks making Severide rise to his feet.

“I would NEVER cheat on my omega, and you need to leave now. You are no longer needed here. Matt will accept the deal, and I will be contacting your supervisors to let them know what a bitch you are, and how you exhibited narrow minded discriminatory attitudes,” Severide says with Boden backing him up.

“Yeah, we’ll see how that works for you. Have a good day,” she turns leaving with a slam of the office door.

“She couldn’t have just left it as a conversation between us three, could she? She wanted to rub it in my face that I can’t be a fire fighter. When did she contact the CFD?” Casey asks wiping away the tears on his face hating the sign of weakness.

“This morning, she went over my head and straight to the board. I was luckily able to talk to the board into keeping you on as an employee just as an administrative job. We’re also serious about you being able to bring the babies to work. It will be easier on you, and us. You are this pack’s only omega, and I want to make sure to keep you close and happy. I don’t trust this Jessica woman, she seems to be out to get you, and I won’t put it past her to go after you through the babies. I want you to be careful Matt. These Carrier social workers have been known to keep pushing until the Carrier and the babies are taken away from the alphas and put into government facilities. Keep in line, you as well Severide,” Boden warns them making Casey sigh.

“I can’t believe those places still exist they’re barbaric. Sir, well we’re here there is something we want to talk to you about,” Casey says making the chief raise an eyebrow.

“And what would that be?” he asks.

“I don’t have much of a family. My mom and dad are gone. I want the babies though to have a grandparent from my side of the family. Would you be willing to be their surrogate grandfather?” Casey asks.

“I would be honored to be the grandfather to your babies. I’ll let you both get back to lunch,” he says grinning giving them both a hug before dismissing them.

They head back out to the main area of the firehouse.

“Who was the bitch in the pencil skirt, and hair done so tight it must have been cutting off her brain circulation?” Mouch asks.

“A bitch, that is out to get me. We just got the news that I’m no longer your guys’ Lieutenant. I’m being put on permanent office work. The CFD is allowing me to bring the babies to work with me as they are born, but no more fighting fires for me,” Casey announces settling on the couch.

“What? They can do that?” Otis asks outraged.

“With how long the pregnancy is, yes. It sucks, but I don’t have a choice,” Casey sighs leaning his head back on the edge of the couch happy that he has his paperwork done for now.

“That bitch also had a part of it. She went on about how firefighting isn’t an okay job for Carriers. She even brought up that if Casey had been raised by a proper family he would know this. I don’t know it was infuriating. She said my dating history reflected on me as an alpha and tried to accuse me of cheating on Casey seeing as he’s pregnant. I don’t know it was pissing me off,” Severide said shaking his head.

“Yeah, I don’t think this is the last we’ve seen of her.”

 


	10. Chapter 9 Carrier House

_Nine months_

It is late at night on shift. Casey is curled up with Severide in bed as they try to catch a quick nap in their 24-hour shift when the alarm sounds announcing a fire just as Casey manages to start to drift to sleep.

The address that is announced makes Casey’s heart drop.

“That is a Carrier home. A place for struggling young Carriers. I went there when I was kid and struggling with the diagnoses. I have to be there. I won’t fight the fire just comfort victims, it may calm them to see one of their own there,” Casey pleads needing to be there for the young Carriers he knows are in trouble.

“I’m fine with it, but you need Boden’s okay, and if you go stay by Boden,” Severide insists helping Casey up from the bed as they hurry out to the trucks.

“Boden let me go with you, please. That’s a Carrier house, a place for young Carriers to gather. There will be some staying with them let me come with you. I’ll stay away from the fire, just let me comfort the victims,” Matt pleads.

“Okay, but you stay away from the fire. No heroics, you have to keep in mind the safety of the babies,” Boden gives in making Matt nod.

They hurry out with Casey shrugging on his uniform for the first time in a while. He rides with truck as usual the thrill of being back in it making his heart race with excitement.

The flames can be seen blocks away as they pull up.

Outside the building is a small gathering of young men with a middle-aged gentleman with them.

Casey recognizes him immediately and heads over there first.

“Mr. Davis,” Casey calls making the man turn.

“Matt Casey? A fire fighter, I knew you were too stubborn to be a submissive Carrier. You have to help us, there are still boys inside,” Mr. Davis insists.

Casey relies this information over the radio as he heads over to the small group.

“How are all of you?” Casey asks looking over each boy.

One looks to be about seventeen and is clutching a toddler in his hold. He has tears running down his cheeks as he watches the building he had called home since he had gotten pregnant with his baby girl burn down.

“How are you? Are you and your baby okay?” Casey asks approaching him.

“I’m okay, we were in the kitchen and got out in time. Not a cut on her,” the young man smiles lifting up his girls face to see that she is crying but looks fine just scared. She clings to her Ama’s shirt, “I hate seeing this place go. It’s the only home I have. After escaping the hands of a gang this is the only place I felt safe,” he admits.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they will find another place. You and your baby girl will be okay,” Casey assures the young man before moving on to the next one.

The next one is pale and holds his stomach protectively. He trembles and is barely staying on his feet.

“Hey, you okay?” Casey asks the Latino boy making him look up.

“Yeah, I-I think so. I have PTD, you know Permanent Transition Disorder, it flares up really badly when I’m stressed, and I’m definitely stressed. This has been my home since my parents kicked me out saying they couldn’t take care of me with my disorder. I don’t know what will happen if they don’t find a new location,” the boy admits.

“Let’s not worry about that right now. Let’s worry about you. You look like you’re going to fall over. How about we take a seat somewhere?” Casey suggests guiding the boy, whom he learns is named Anthony, over to the edge of a sidewalk. He grabs two blankets from the truck putting one on the ground for the boy to sit on and the other to drape around his shoulders.

“I’m going to check on the others, but if you need anything let me know,” Casey assures him.

“Matt!” Mr. Davis yells catching Casey attention. Mr. Davis stands next to a boy whom is doubled over in pain clutching Mr. Davis’ sweater as he cries out in pain.

“What is going on?” Casey asks noticing for the first time the wet spot on the boys’ pants.

“He’s going into labor. The stress must have brought it on. It’s moving fast the contractions are only about five minutes apart,” Mr. Davis says.

Casey glances over to the ambulance to see that the gurney is occupied by a burned victim. Making up his mind Casey helps Mr. Davis lead the boy over to the truck. Casey helps the young man lie back onto the seats with his legs spread as he helps him pull his pants and boxers off.

Sliding on medical gloves Casey checks his progress to find that the baby’s head is already almost at the entrance.

“What’s your name?” Casey asks the young African American boy whom is sobbing in fear, and in pain.

“Jacob. I just reached the ten-month mark yesterday. I wasn’t planning on having this baby so soon,” he jokes trembling as another contraction hits.

“I imagine not, listen, I’m going to help you through this. On your next contraction I need you to push down, okay?” Casey asks.

Jacob nods as Mr. Davis sets behind him helping him brace his body as he pushes on the next contraction.

“H-How far along are you? You look more ready to pop than I do,” Jacob jokes noting Casey large swollen belly.

“Don’t I wish. I’m nine months with quadruplets. I’m in Iam Terrminus,” Casey replies.

“Yikes…I don’t envy you. I suddenly don’t mind giving birth in a…ah…” Jacob is cut off as he is forced to push down again, “…In the back of a fire truck,” he finishes breathless as he collapses back against Mr. Davis.

“Great job, Jacob. You’re almost there, the baby is crowning,” Casey encourages.

Another great big push and the baby’s head is free. Casey quickly grabs it cradling it in his hands.

“Head is out. Another couple of big pushes and the baby’s shoulders will be out,” Casey encourages making Jacob take a deep breath as he bares down.

Several pushes later the baby is sliding out into Casey’s hands.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy,” Casey says picking the boy up. He makes sure the baby’s airway is clean before cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping it up in a blanket handing it off to rest on Jacob’s chest.

“Oh god, he’s beautiful. It’s hard to believe that he was conceived from something so horrible,” Jacob whispers crying as he cradles his baby boy.

“Something so horrible?” Casey asks scared to know the answer but asks anyway.

“Rape, I was raped by a class mate when he found out I am a Carrier. His loss though, because I got something beautiful from it. Thank you, Matt,” Jacob says making Matt smile just as Gabby peaks in over his shoulder.

“Aw good job Casey, come on, buddy let’s get you to the hospital,” she says as Shay brings over another stretcher for Jacob.

They get him out of the truck and onto the stretcher with ease.

Casey’s smile disappears when he spots Severide leaning over a white sheet covered body tears falling down his cheeks.

The white sheet covered body has a visible swollen belly making Casey’s belly sink as his hands go to rest on his belly.

He waddles over to Severide wrapping his arms around him.

“He was DOA. We couldn’t leave him though, God all I could think when I saw him was of you with your swollen belly. God, baby boy,” Severide cries pulling Casey into his arms holding him as he cries.

“Wasn’t your fault. Is the building clear?” Casey asks rubbing Severide’s back reassuringly.

“Yeah, just now trying to manage to get the fire under control. Looks like arson, the word breeders was spray painted on the yard,” Severide says making Casey shake his head.

“Heartbreaking, but not surprising. Carriers aren’t always accepted,” Casey sighs hating it, but it’s true.

Some people view Carriers as unnatural, and as something that needs to be gotten rid of. It’s sickening, but true.

“Matthew, I want to say thank you. You really helped us out, it calmed the others knowing that one of their own was here for them. Thank you, I’m sure it wasn’t easy with your own belly so heavily swollen. This your mate?” Mr. Davis asks glancing at Severide.

“Yeah, he’s my mate. Kelly, I would like you to meet Mr. Davis. He meant a lot to me growing up. Helped me through some rough patches after I was diagnosed. Are you guys going to rebuild or relocate?” Casey.

“We will. Too many rely on us. The Carrier population may not be large, but there are those that need us. I’ll fight to make sure something is done. These boys won’t be homeless,” he assures them shaking Matt’s hand one last time before leaving to check on some of the other boys.

“You doing okay?” Severide asks.

“My back is killing me, my ankles are so swollen I don’t think I’m getting my boots off, but yeah, I’m okay,” Casey assures him.

Once the fire is calmed down they load back up heading back to the station.

At the station they find a surprise visitor in Benny Severide. Benny’s eyebrows shoot up as he watches his son help Casey down from the rig.

“Dad, hey, how are you?” Severide asks as he helps Casey out of his gear.

“Please, tell me your boy wasn’t just fighting a fire with his belly looking like that,” Benny pleads.

“No, I was just there for support. It was a Carrier home fire, I wanted to be there,” Casey explains to his father-in-law.

“Good, now when were you boys going to tell us that you were all expecting? You look ready to pop,” Benny says coming over to hug Severide and Casey.

“Sorry, it’s been a crazy pregnancy. I’m actually pregnant with quadruplets, nine months, but I’m in Iam Terrminus,” Casey shrugs making Benny’s eyes go wide.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Just glad you’re okay. Come on, let’s get you off your feet,” Benny insists taking Casey leading him away from Severide as Severide takes off his gear.

They settle on the couch next to Mouch.

Benny wraps his arm over Casey’s shoulders feeling protective of the young man that is his son-in-law.

“So, what are the names?” he asks.

“Right here, we have Andy Christopher. He’s due anytime after next month,” Casey takes Benny’s hand placing it in the area of his belly where he knows Andy is resting.

“Beautiful name, hopefully he’s here sooner rather than later, huh?” Benny asks jokingly.

“You have no idea, I’m ready for him to come out. He’s getting so big and is restless. His kicks are actually starting to hurt,” Casey replies with a chuckle, “Here we have Emilia Leslie Gabriella.”

Emilia kicks out as though knowing she is being talked about making Casey groan.

“Strong little girl that is. Bet she’ll be an alpha,” Benny says rubbing the area Emilia is.

“I’m sure she will be. Right about here we have William Brian Wallace,” Casey says making his belly twitch as William hiccups.

“All after your pack. Beautiful names, Matt,” Benny says.

“Lastly, is Elliot Randy Joe,” Casey replies moving Benny hand as there are small kicks where Elliot is.

“Aw cute little fella. Can’t wait to meet them all,” Benny replies hugging the omega man.

“Did you manage to get those boots off?” Severide asks jokingly as he sits down beside Casey.

“Barely, how many DOA?” Casey asks.

“Just the one, two if you count the baby,” Severide sighs making Casey nod solemnly.

“Alright tell me the story about this Carrier house, and Mr. Davis,” Severide encourages.

“I went to the Carrier house shortly after my dad was killed. I was welcome with open arms. I went there for just someone to turn to that understood my situation. Mr. Davis was working there then too. He was really cool with me always checking up on me helping me through my Transitions. He helped me most of the attendees there,” Casey shrugs.

“This Mr. Davis an omega?” Benny asks.

“Nah infertile beta. He likes helping out young Carriers due to this likes the family feel of it. He’s a good guy,” Casey shrugs.

The next day Casey is awoken to the sound of the door bell ringing.

“Ugh Kelly you get it. I can’t get up, unless you want whoever it is to wait half an hour while I try to sit up,” Casey grumbles into his pillow. He goes to smack Severide only to find him not there. He forgot Kelly and Benny went out to breakfast together.

Groaning Casey gets to his feet holding his belly and just sliding on a pair of jogging pants as he goes to open the door.

Opening it he finds Mr. Davis standing there grinning at him with a giant thing of flowers, a plate of cookies, and a gift bag.

“Good morning, Mr. Davis. Sorry I was thinking it was just going to be the delivery man. I can go get a shirt. Come on in,” Casey says stepping aside from the door to welcome the man inside.

“Oh no, you’re fine. I’m sure it’s more comfortable for you with your chest being sensitive,” Mr. Davis’ eyes cast down to eye Casey’s swollen chest and the way the nipples puff out a little from the milk.

“Um…okay. Come in. What brings you by this morning?” Casey asks as he waddles to the kitchen.

“Just wanted to drop off some thank you gifts from me to you, and to see you. Seeing you last night made me realize how much I’ve missed it. You used to call once in awhile now I don’t really see or hear from you. I can see why though a strong alpha now to take care of you, babies on the way,” he says moving to rest his hand on Casey’s bare belly rubbing the lower area just below his belly button.

“Um...Yeah sorry. Life just got away from me. I um…do you want something to drink?” Casey asks the unsuspected contact throwing him.

“Oh no, don’t bother yourself. You need to be taking it easy. Come let’s sit down and talk,” Mr. Davis leads Casey over to the couch sitting down beside him keeping his arm wrapped around Casey’s waist rubbing his lower belly.

“Um…Mr. Davis,” Casey starts to say feeling uncomfortable with how much the man is touching him.

“Oh, Matthew call me Henry. You’re an adult now. Tell me the names of these little ones,” he insists.

“Um…Andy, Emilia, William, and Elliot. I um…need to use the restroom. Excuse me,” Casey says desperate to get away from the man that is now giving him very odd vibes.

“Of course, one of them little ones probably dancing on your bladder huh?” he asks rubbing the area where Casey’s bladder is as he helps Casey to his feet his eyes going down to Casey’s ass eyeing how soft and firm it looks, unbeknownst to Casey.

Casey waddles off to the bathroom grabbing his phone from the nightstand as he does call Severide.

“Hey baby boy? You doing okay this morning?” Severide asks in greeting.

“No, Mr. Davis is here. He’s acting…odd. Is there anyway you can come home early. I don’t know how to get rid of him, and he’s making me uncomfortable,” Casey says.

“What do you mean? What’s he doing?” Severide asks worried.

“He’s just talking crazy and keeps touching me like…I don’t know like my lower belly, and just giving me way to intimate vibes. Just get home, please,” Casey begs his mate.

“Of course, we’ll be home soon. Just lock yourself in the bathroom, tell him you have diarrhea or something. It’s a common symptom this far into a Carrier pregnancy,” Severide insists as he calls for the bill ignoring the odd look his dad is giving him.

“He’d probably come in and wipe my ass or something. That’s the kind of vibe I’m getting from him. Just get home. I’ll leave my phone on I won’t hang up, so you can listen in,” Casey suggests as he washes his hands.

“Deal just make sure this guy doesn’t try anything,” Severide says as he heads out to the car.

Casey tucks his phone in his back pocket before waddling back out to his bedroom where he slips a sweater on over his head hoping it will help stop Mr. Davis from touching him so much.

“You know I always knew you were super fertile. Look at you now four babies growing inside of you. You’re so beautiful like this swollen chest, and belly so big you can barely walk,” Mr. Davis says getting into Casey’s personal space as he rests his hands on either side of his belly.

“Um…Mr. Davis…Henry do you mind giving me a little space?” Casey asks stepping away from the man.

“Matthew don’t be like that…I…” Whatever he was going to say is cut off as the door opens and Kelly and Benny walk in.

“I think it’s time you go, Mr. Davis. You’re making my omega uncomfortable,” Severide says making Mr. Davis eyes go wide with a dangerous spark of anger, but he says nothing instead he just heads to the door with a promise to see Casey later.

  

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on this fanfic with most of it finished. If you would like to see more please let me know. Also if you are a reader of another one of my stories know that I will be returning to the 13 Reasons Why one when this one is finished. I have hit a writer's block on that one.
> 
> I have over a dozen chapters written for this one, so let me know if you want to read more on Severide's and Casey's story.


End file.
